Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se
by Alabaster86
Summary: Between the pressures of running a nation and the constant interference from council members in their personal lives, Zuko and Mai are often stressed.  Ba Sing Se is a place of solace, a place where they can be themselves, a place where things happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is a more light hearted offering. I feel as though I've been steeped in sadness lately and so decided to publish the prologue of this story. I also feel as though I have story ADD. I'm having trouble focusing on just one thing and constantly feel the need to start something different. :( I'm worried about finishing the other projects that are ongoing.

Hope you like 'Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se'. I kinda do ;-). Like I said, it's more in the humorous vein and is also a bit on the sexy side. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

**Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se**

_**Prologue**_

Mai and Zuko were not walking through the dim, tapestry laden corridors of the Fire Nation palace like proper nobility would. They were running, clothing flapping behind them like sheets hung out to dry, Zuko's legs struggling against the heavy fabric of his formal robes. And they weren't taking the direct route to the residential wing either. Mai yanked Zuko along, darting down little used hallways, going up and down stairs that had a fine coating of dust on them, all in an attempt to avoid meeting anyone who would ask questions, make demands or generally be bothersome.

The morning along with a tedious luncheon had been spent with all eight members of Zuko's new council. They were dull men for the most part, politicians born and bred, but experienced and knowledgeable about their nation. Unfortunately, they looked upon Zuko as a seventeen year old boy, too young for the voluminous robes that signified his position and too inexperienced to have a hope in the spirit world of ever running the nation properly.

Zuko's temper and indignation did nothing to impress the older men either. He needed to keep his fire in check, be calm and cool like Mai, watch, listen, observe. Oh, who was he kidding? That wasn't him. He brought passion and determination to the table and they had to count for something. Mai could continue to be the calm one. She could make him shut up with a look too or the slightest of touches.

"Agni, being Fire Lord is hard," he blurted out randomly as they turned the final corner and darted into the huge set of rooms they shared.

The two guards posted outside moved back into position and then shared a knowing look.

"Well, what did you expect?" Mai asked her boyfriend once the heavy wooden door was closed and locked. "And it's only been a few weeks. Give yourself some more time."

Mai let her shiny black hair out of the confines of its buns and proceeded to take off her comfortable trousers and tunic.

"I expected the council to respect me a bit more. I mean, Iroh said that they were all decent men and even Toph swore that they're trustworthy. Why are they so reluctant to listen to me? I'm the damn Fire Lord after all."

Zuko was pouting, leaning back against the wall of scarlet and gold cushions that lined the head of their shared bed. His eyes were half closed and his fists were balled up at his sides. Once he looked over at Mai, hair flowing down her back and perfect, pale body naked before him, thoughts of the council and its constant griping left.

"M, Mai," he gasped.

He still wasn't accustomed to seeing her nude. He liked it certainly. In fact, he fantasized about being naked with Mai for an entire week, just cuddling under the covers, making love when they chose, sleeping when the urge struck and taking their meals in bed. He would be able to touch the smoothness of that skin whenever he wanted; kiss those silken lips, stroke the soft thighs, caress perky breasts and more.

Zuko was hard now, unbelievably so and reached down to touch, just a few pulls before he shucked his own, much more complicated clothes off.

"Uh, uh," Mai ordered and grabbed hold of his hand. "I have plans for you. Now, undress. Come on, stand up."

Sheepishly, Zuko got up from the bed and began the too long process of removing the Fire Lord's formal robes. Mai stood behind him, the softness of her breath hitting the small hairs at the nape of his neck and her breasts, not too small and not too big, pressed against his back. He could feel the pebble hardness of her nipples through the layers of fabric.

She reached around his waist and unwound the red sash, winding it up into a neat little coil of material once it was off. Then she moved to his front and began to help with the shoulder piece, while Zuko undid the tiny black buttons that held so much of the robes in place.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "I hate these damn robes. Half my day is spent getting dressed and undressed."

"Take off your crown," Mai ordered.

Obediently, Zuko pulled out the shiny flame shaped diadem and tossed it gently onto Mai's vanity. His outer robes were off now, and Mai was tugging away at the loose silk pants and shirt that he wore underneath. When he was down to just underwear and slippers, Mai laughed.

"That's a good look on you."

"Ha, ha, let me get these slippers off," Zuko replied.

He reached down, pulled them off and as soon as he lifted his head again, Mai tore off his underwear.

"Much better," she purred appreciatively.

Mai put her hand out and snatched his rigid member, stroking it sensuously with fingers so soft the sensation made Zuko keen. She knelt down on the carpet then and took it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around its tip and then drawing hard on it until Zuko's eyes went back into his head and he began to pant desperately.

"Mai, I need to, I'm going to…."

He came then and Mai took it all calmly, like she took most things. Had someone told her a few years ago that she would very willingly and very eagerly perform such an action, Mai would have scoffed and then shuddered. But this was Zuko and she loved every part of him. Pleasing him pleased her and this _definitely _pleased Zuko.

"On the bed now," she ordered and gave her lover a bit of a push.

Mai still wore a knife strapped to her thigh and one to her upper left arm. Zuko found the black leather straps against her alabaster skin intensely arousing. And the thought of what she could do with those blades almost put him over the edge again. He lay flat on his back, vulnerable and exposed, waiting for Mai to make her move.

She removed the blade that rested against her thigh, turning it around, letting its perfectly shiny surface catch the lantern light. It looked like something ethereal in her hand, something magical and otherworldly. He never even saw it coming. Suddenly, the blade wasn't in her hand anymore but right between his legs, mere hairs breadths away from his most private area. Zuko stiffened instinctively and he looked at Mai with one very wide gold eye.

"Don't move," she said in a deadly tone.

Mai strode toward him, the other blade now in her hands. She was hungry looking and Zuko hoped that maybe she would eat him up again. His member strained upwards, as if eager for Mai to acknowledge its existence. She climbed lithely onto the bed and then straddled him. Her wetness coated his thighs and he keened again. Gently but still with a bit of pressure, Mai traced the outline of his abdominal muscles with the tip of the blade. Zuko reached out to touch but she smacked his hand away.

"You can touch me after," she said firmly.

Zuko groaned but complied. Mai was in complete control now and he was okay with that. He focused on the late afternoon sunlight that streamed in from the huge window, and watched as dust motes danced in the beams. He jerked then as he felt Mai's knife run up his shaft, following the vein that ran along its centre. More than anything at that moment, he wanted to throw Mai off him with one strong bucking motion and take her hard. But that wasn't how the game worked. If he played along, he would get his reward.

Zuko couldn't help the gentle thrusts he made with his hips, however. Mai seemed to enjoy them; at least she didn't object. She removed the one knife from the mattress and returned it to its sheath. Leaning down then and pressing herself along his body, Mai kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth almost forcefully and running her hands through his hair. One still held onto a blade and Zuko felt its hilt against the bone of his skull.

Mai sat up suddenly, made a tiny nick on his neck and ran her tongue along the thin beading of blood that rose instantly. She kissed him again, sharing the metallic taste with Zuko.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'm ready."

Permission given, Zuko flipped Mai onto her back and proceeded to ravage her. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once; her breasts, her hair, inside her. He took a breast into his mouth, licking the sensitive nipple and then suckling hard before moving onto the next one. Mai was breathing heavily now and making little mewling noises that drove Zuko insane.

A bit roughly, he flipped her over again, so that she lay with her stomach against the mattress. He pulled her up onto her knees and proceeded to drive into her, every bit of pent up lust put into each thrust. Mai was chanting his name now, over and over until she came with a sudden fury. Her body quaked and her vision blurred momentarily. Zuko continued for a few more minutes, increasing his pace even more until he exploded inside her. Holding onto her hips, he rode the orgasm out and then gently removed himself from Mai.

He dropped onto the mattress beside her, completely spent, sleepy and more relaxed than he had ever felt in his life.

"So, I'll bet you're not thinking about the council now, are you?" Mai quipped when she turned over and buried her face in Zuko's chest.

"Well, I _wasn't_," he replied and brushed her damp bangs back from her forehead.

Mai giggled.

* * *

A week later, Zuko called an important council meeting. The Fire Nation had a lot of changing to do, all of it important and most probably difficult. But the new Fire Lord firmly believed that changing the education and ideals of its children was paramount. Most of our morals and ways of thinking are formed in childhood after all. Zuko wanted to rid the schools of the strict regimentation that pervaded them now and introduce a freer atmosphere while still having that all important discipline. The curriculum too needed an overhaul. History books needed to be rewritten with the truth rather than the lies that the previous regimes perpetuated. Lessons about other nations would be included in an attempt to remove the 'we're better than everyone else' mindset that Sozin, Azulon and Ozai had thrived on.

Naturally, the council made its objections known. Zuko sat, white knuckled, his hands gripping the edges of his throne. He felt uncomfortable sitting there, looking out and across at eight men ready to rip to shreds any ideas that he had. Mai sat next to him in her own regal chair. _Her_ hands were loose and relaxed looking but occasionally moved to the wide sleeves of her tunic, especially if a council member was more than merely contradictory and bordered on rude instead.

She knew that the men resented her presence. The throne room had always been a man's domain. Wives of previous Fire Lords produced children and stayed in the background, trotted out only for official functions where other women would be in attendance. Mai had no intentions of living her life like that. Zuko needed all the help he could get, help that was there day after day not here and gone fleetingly like Aang was. It wasn't that Zuko was stupid or incompetent. He just needed someone there by his side that he could trust implicitly to tell him the truth, protect him and support him.

Zuko didn't give a damn what the men thought about Mai's presence. He wanted her there as long as she was willing. Mai saw things that sometimes escaped him; she read people so much better than he did. She was trying to teach him how to read people too and it was beginning to work. Besides that, he liked spending his day with her, even if they couldn't talk or touch. Just being with her was more than enough to keep him sane.

"Our education system is outdated," Zuko began, speaking clearly and firmly. "Our children have been immersed in prejudice and hatred for the last one hundred years. They have been fed lies instead of truths. They have been repressed and subdued rather than encouraged. I want to change that. I will change that."

One of the councilmen snickered and mentioned something about Zuko being in diapers himself not that long ago. Mai sensed Zuko's body grow rigid and she could feel the heat pouring off him in waves. He was ready to blow, much like the volcanoes that made up their homeland. She put a restraining hand on his arm; her touch wasn't hard, but firm enough for Zuko to understand. He needed to calm down and handle the insult with dignity, not temper. Failing that, Mai would pin the bastard down, like an insect speciman in a display cabinet.

"You're right, councilman Sadako. I am young; the youngest Fire Lord in the history of our nation and the youngest world leader ever recorded. But youth does not forsake determination and hard work, a love of our home and a willingness to listen to all ideas before making any decisons. Perhaps I'm a little too idealistic for you older men who have been around so much longer than I have. But I believe that my idealism will help make this country of ours better and in turn make the world better too. If you, Sadako, cannot work within those ambitions and cannot accept my age for what it is, a number that doesn't necessarily represent all that I have experienced, than perhaps it would be better if I found a replacement for you."

The councilman, looking suitably chastised and also impressed, bowed his head in respect.

"I apologize for speaking out of turn and so disrespectfuly, my lord. Please forgive me. Serving on this council is a great honour and from this moment on I will do my best to serve both you and the Fire Nation."

"Apology accepted," Zuko said immediately. "Now, let's get back down to business."

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Mai and Zuko curled up on their sofa together, Mai with a book and Zuko with some drier reading material.

"You did well today," she said and put her book down. "in fact, you were pretty amazing."

Zuko looked over at her and then ducked his head shyly. Praise was sonething that he was still unaccustomed to.

"Thanks," he finally replied and took her hand in his. "If you hadn't been there, I would have done something stupid."

"I was and you didn't, so everything's good."

"Yeah," Zuko said. "Everything's good."

He kissed her then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se**

_**Chapter One: The Peace Treaty**_

Nine months of hard work and negotiations had finally resulted in a rudimentary treaty that all nations agreed upon. Zuko was relieved and thrilled at the same time. Most of the work had been done in the Fire Nation with world leaders visiting every month for talks. The new Fire Lord was certainly willing to make up for all the past mistakes his nation had made, but he refused to be taken advantage of while making amends. His nation needed dignity and pride as much as the others and his people needed some resources and wealth left. The push and pull had taken a long time. Now the treaty was in its final form, ready for signing.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Mai asked as she looked down at the official scroll.

Zuko gave Mai a grin and then stared at the perfectly formed characters, sharp black on crisp white. "Yeah, it really does. I was beginning to think that all of us would never agree on anything."

Mai's face was thoughtful as she answered. "It requires a lot of give and take and no one was willing to give but you for awhile there."

"They came around eventually." Zuko exhaled loudly as if in relief. "And we can thank Aang for that. He really stuck up for us, Mai."

Mai crossed her arms under her breasts and pondered their airbending friend. "Well, he knows you, Zuko. He knows that you do what you say you will do. He trusts you. The rest of them, all the leaders will take a little longer, that's all."

"Yeah, you're right, of course," the Fire Lord replied. "I owe you thanks too, Mai. You helped me keep my head throughout all those meetings."

"Turns out I can do more than just throw knives, huh."

"You can do a lot more than throw knives," Zuko assured her suggestively. "And you do all those things so well."

"I'll show you some tonight, alright?"

She wore a crooked smile on her face and reached out to run her slender fingers through Zuko's hair. Anticipation was a wonderful thing.

"I wouldn't say 'no' to that," the Fire Lord smirked.

* * *

"My lord," Zuko's top advisor, a middle-aged man named Kenji began. "Has a decision been made about where the peace treaty will be officially signed?"

'No, not yet, but I'm pretty sure that here is out of the question. All the negotiations were done in the Fire Nation. I think we should sign the treaty somewhere more central, in the Earth Kingdom perhaps. It seems only fair."

"Has a date been set, my lord?"

"Kenji, please just call me Zuko. The whole 'my lord' thing makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, um, Zuko. It's just a habit, I suppose. Calling the Fire Lord by his first name seems improper."

"I don't consider it improper and neither should you. You're my advisor. We work together almost every day. And it's a different era, remember."

"Yes, I suppose. I'll do my best to remember," Kenji grinned.

"Good; we'll need letters sent to all the peace treaty negotiators about the signing location. I have a suggestion, Kenji. What about the Jasmine Dragon? It's central and my uncle will keep everyone relaxed. I know it's unconventional, but so what. Mai and I are breaking traditions all over the place."

Kenji reached for his cup of tea and sipped. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then reached for a tasty looking piece of cake. Zuko rolled his eyes and waited for his advisor's response.

"I like the idea very much," Kenji finally replied.

"Great; I'll send a hawk to my uncle. Hopefully he'll agree. If he does, you can send those other letters off to the group. And if it's alright with everyone, we'll be taking a little trip to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

At the end of another two weeks, everything had been arranged. The historic peace treaty signing would take place at The Jasmine Dragon, already Ba Sing Se's most popular and well respected tea shop. Iroh couldn't say no to Zuko's request; number one, his shop's reputation would only grow in stature and two, he looked forward to seeing some old friends, namely King Bumi of Omashu and Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe. Besides, if Iroh had his way, the occasion wouldn't be stiff and formal but a lot of fun instead. Lots of good food, good tea and something a little stronger as the day wore one would help to that end.

Mai was busy packing for the both of them when Zuko finished for the day and joined her in their rooms.

"You're not traveling in your formal robes, are you?" she asked as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"No, too damn uncomfortable; I'll wear that tunic I like with those pants I also like."

"Well, that's helpful." She pulled a red and gold short sleeved tunic and red pants out of the traveling trunk and held them up for Zuko to see. "Do you mean these?"

"Yeah, those are the ones," he answered sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll put them over here for tomorrow morning, then."

Mai shook her head at Zuko's vagueness and laid the clothing over a hard backed chair. She went to the wardrobe then and removed her boyfriend's spare set of formal robes. Folding each piece carefully, she tucked them into Zuko's large trunk.

"There," she declared. "You're packed."

"Why don't I call a servant to help you," Zuko suggested.

"No," Mai refused. "I like to pack our own things. Grab my black dress and my red dress, would you?"

Zuko retrieved the gowns and Mai did her thing, expertly. They spent another hour getting everything together for their trip to Ba Sing Se. Zuko changed afterwards, slipping into a simple black tunic and pants.

"Mai, let's have dinner now. You must be hungry."

He rang for dinner to be brought to their rooms and they sat at a small dining area on the balcony as they so often did. It was one of their enjoyments, those quiet, private dinners in the open air, warm Fire Nation breezes moving through their hair and spectacular sunsets providing a feast for their eyes. The food was almost secondary.

"So, it sounds like Iroh's really looking forward to this peace treaty signing," Mai smiled. "It's going to be one big party, I think."

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping. Everyone's tired of the tense talks. I think a little fun is in order."

"Zuko talking about fun," Mai joked. "There was a time that word wasn't a part of your vocabulary."

"Well, it wasn't part of yours either, but things change. This time it was for the better, don't you think?"

"Mmm, yes, I like having fun with you."

They ate quietly then, taking their time to savor the various flavors in their food and the red wine that accompanied them. Mai had found an excellent cook and every meal was a delight. When a servant cleared away their dishes and brought freshly brewed tea, Zuko and Mai both leaned back in their chairs, full and relaxed. The late evening sky was a sweep of deep blue now with a sprinkling of stars hanging like strings of lights at a festival. The wind shifted direction and grew cooler. Mai shivered and moved her chair closer to Zuko's, instinctively seeking out his heat.

He gave Mai a searching look. "Do you want to go inside?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not yet."

Zuko took her hand loosely in his, encircling her flesh and bone in warmth. He rubbed a finger across her knuckles. It was very relaxing and Mai let her eyes fall closed, losing herself in the physical sensation. The Fire Lord looked at his partner then, observing her lovely features in the fading light. Dark eyelashes fluttered against the pale skin of her cheeks, and her perfect, narrow lipped mouth looked irresistibly kissable.

"Like what you see?"

Mai's mouth was turned up in a smile now, though her eyes were still closed. Zuko laughed and placed a quick kiss on those lips.

"I like what I see very much."

"Good answer."

Mai opened her eyes finally and looked into Zuko's. Her gaze grew intense for a second before softening again. "I'm a bit tired and we need to get going early tomorrow. So, I'm going to have a bath and go to bed."

The Fire Lord nodded. "I'm going to go over the treaty one more time and then I'll join you."

He stood up, held out his hand to Mai and the two left the balcony, walking arm and arm back into their rooms.

* * *

Crowds of people gathered outside the Jasmine Dragon, all eager to catch a glimpse of the dignitaries and war heroes who would soon descend upon the place and sign a treaty that would officially send the world off into an era of peace. Opportunistic businessmen and women had set up makeshift stands selling everything from a tea far inferior to Irohs, to candies and cakes, barbecued meat and vegetables on sticks and fresh fruit. Bottles of Earth Kingdom rum and Fire nation whiskey were passed around, with men and a few daring women taking surreptitious sips.

Children ran shouting and laughing amongst their parents, other relatives and neighbors, seeing what goodies they could pry out of generous hands or how much money they could wheedle out of preoccupied mothers and fathers. With coins finally in hand, boys and girls bought up sweets, stuffing themselves, many getting sick a few hours later and not so discreetly throwing up behind boxes in alleyways.

The atmosphere was joyous and excitement practically vibrated in the air. Guards made a ring around the teashop, gently pushing back those curious and daring enough to try and sneak a peek inside one of the windows. Iroh himself came out onto the front steps of his shop and spoke to the crowd, many of whom were customers, urging them to enjoy the day but to also remain calm so that the treaty signers would feel safe and secure. It would be a terrible thing to mar such a momentous occasion with senseless pushing and shoving or worse.

"I may be able to convince my nephew to speak," the tea maker promised. "He's a bit shy sometimes, but his public speaking has come a long way."

"You must be proud, Iroh," a woman called from somewhere deep within the throng of people.

"Is that you, Ching Lan?"

"Yes, over here," the woman shouted.

Iroh could see the top of her head and her waving hand. He waved back and invited her for tea the following day.

"And, yes, I'm bursting with pride!"

The older man, once a general who struck fear into hearts, then a refugee and now a tea maker and businessman, wiped away a tear and clasped his hands together. When it came to his small family, Iroh was fiercely loving and loyal. Lately, his pride in both Mai and Zuko had soared to new heights. Their positions were difficult ones and they handled themselves with grace and projected a sense of decency and idealism to the world. Iroh chuckled when he thought of Mai and idealism. That wasn't quite true. Mai provided the realism, even a touch of cynicism that was required too. Zuko needed that girl, probably more than he even realized. As he had many times over the past ten months or so, Iroh thanked the fates for providing Zuko with the perfect young lady to accompany him through life.

The sound of slowly approaching carriages made the crowd look and then part, forming two neat sections, one on each side of the street. Pakku and Arnook arrived first and Iroh whisked them inside the tea shop, starting a cheerful conversation about snow. He sat them down at a long table, brought in especially for the occasion. The treaty sat on an elegantly carved wooden stand in the middle of the table and the finest of writing implements surrounded it. The others arrived shortly after; Bumi with Kuei, Toph and Bosco the bear in tow, Hakoda with his children, Aang and Suki and finally Mai and Zuko. The crowd was chanting and cheering now, tossing flowers and scribbled notes at the group of dignitaries.

"Okay, now this is just bizarre," Mai whispered in Zuko's ears. "But at least they're not tossing rocks at us."

"Enjoy it," the Fire Lord advised. "I've heard that people are fickle."

They were grateful to finally step inside the teashop where they were greeted with hugs and punches to the arms, handshakes and arms draped around their shoulders.

"Hey there, Fire Lordy and one day Fire Lady," Sokka grinned. "It's good to see ya."

"Hello, Sokka." Mai and Zuko spoke at the same. Both had developed quite the affection for the clever, goofy and brave Water Tribe warrior. Zuko continued. "It's good to see_ you_, especially on such an important day."

Toph grabbed hold of Zuko's arm and gave it a playfully painful twist. "So, it was your idea to sign the treaty here, huh? Good thinking, Mr. Hotman."

"Yes, it was and don't call me that. You know I hate it."

"Zuko, my dear, that's precisely _why _Toph uses that stupid name." Mai patted her boyfriend's cheek and then kissed his forehead, stretching up onto her tiptoes to do so. "Don't let it get to you. Toph adores you, Zuko. She's just having fun."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, but Zuko was smiling nevertheless.

"Nephew and Mai; let me take a look at you both. It's been a few months." Iroh stood back and admired the handsome couple. "My dear, you grow lovelier every time I see you. Zuko is one lucky man."

"And he best not ever forget that," Mai quipped.

Iroh embraced them both then, hanging on for a full minute before finally letting go.

"There's tea in the back and food if you're hungry. Once the treaty is signed we'll celebrate. Everyone I know around here has contributed a wonderful dish. Did you bring the fire whiskey, nephew?"

"Yeah, I've got three bottles in my case. How drunk do you plan on getting?"

"It's for everyone, not just me. Though I believe Pakku brought a little something strong too."

"It's going to get wild," the Fire Lord predicted. "If Sokka gets into the whiskey we're doomed."

"What's that I hear about whiskey?" Sokka gave Zuko a winning grin. "I enjoy a nip now and then, if there's a celebration, like today."

The group mingled, everyone playing catch up with friends and acquaintances. Half an hour later, each chair around the table was filled, a cup of tea had been placed in front of each person and the treaty was ready to be signed. Zuko had changed into his official robes and an artist, hired by the Fire Lord, was busy with his ink, making a quick sketch of the scene. It seemed appropriate to memorialize such a momentous occasion with a painting. Future generations could look upon it, and the day and all that it meant would be that much clearer.

Everyone had a chance to speak before the signing began. Zuko took his turn last. He stood up and looked around the table at good friends, making eye contact with each. The older men, those who gave more and more respect to Zuko with each month that passed, he nodded deferentially to.

"Sometimes I still can't believe that the war is over, that I'm Fire Lord and that I'm fortunate enough to have such great people surrounding me. For one hundred years, the Fire Nation brought terror to the rest of the world. I never want anything like that to happen again. I hope with all of me, that this peace treaty ensures the safety of everyone now and for generations to come. This treaty represents a lot of hard work and many, many hours of thought and deliberation. I'm so happy to be here today with everyone that I care about and I am privileged to sign it."

The Fire Lord inhaled deeply then and sat back down next to Mai. She gave his thigh a squeeze under the table and he smiled warmly over at her.

"Let's sign this thing," Bumi chortled, rubbing his hands together gleefully and surveying the group with his crazy roaming eye.

With an atmosphere that was a strange combination of solemnity and joy, each person took his turn, carefully putting the characters for his name on the treaty, Zuko going last once more. When the Fire Lord finished, Iroh put his strong hands on the young man's shoulders, clamping down tight and then squeezing affectionately.

"You did well, nephew." His words were spoken quietly and with great pride. Iroh was, in fact, ready to burst. "I promised the people outside that you would speak to them."

"Oh, uncle, you didn't? I hate spontaneous speaking." Zuko flushed as he realized that everyone around the table could hear. "But, fine, I'll do it, once the treaty dries."

Never one to break his word, Zuko headed outside a few minutes later, the treaty held carefully in his hands. Mai walked alongside him, her hands up her sleeves, caressing blades that she hoped she wouldn't need. Applause broke out as soon as Zuko walked through the wide doors and stepped out onto the stone landing replete with fountain and potted plants. He moved to the front of the fountain and the guards who circled the teashop moved in closer to Zuko and Mai, almost hemming them in.

He lifted the treaty and held it up for the crowd to see. The people roared their approval and began to chant his name over and over.

"Zuko! Zuko! Zuko!"

The chanting stopped when he lowered the treaty and looked ready to begin. He took a deep breath and then glanced into Mai's pale gold eyes. She gave a slight nod.

"I'm so very honoured and humbled by your support. I have a feeling that my uncle has something to do with it." He grinned sheepishly then and the people laughed. "In my hand is a treaty, a peace treaty, signed by leaders from the three remaining nations. All of us are determined to maintain this new world we have, a world in which we work together instead of against each other, a world where people are safe and secure and a world where no family will be torn apart because of the senseless acts of one in power. As long as I live, I will work to keep this peace and make the world better for all of us. Thank you."

Feeling shy and embarrassed, Zuko gave everyone a wave and then retreated back to the safety of the Jasmine Dragon's interior. Mai put a hand on his arm and gave him a smile that spoke of her _own_ pride in her boyfriend and a love that still sent her reeling sometimes.

* * *

Celebrations went well into the early morning hours. Iroh provided food and seemingly endless varieties of tea, while Zuko and Pakku provided the alcohol. As the hours passed, barriers were lowered. Conversation became freer and looser. Kuei told stories of his travels around the Earth Kingdom. Aang told stories about his journeys with Katara and Pakku raved about Kanna, the finest woman in the world. Mai and Zuko didn't say much but they listened carefully and laughed with their friends and acquaintances, just happy to be in such good company and in a place they considered a second home.

Revelers still crowded the streets outside and the occasional happy shout penetrated the thick walls of the teashop. The city was happy; a happiness that it well deserved. Zuko was glad that his uncle had agreed to have the treaty signing here at the Jasmine Dragon. He didn't come up with really good ideas that often, so when he did, Zuko was thrilled when they worked out.

"Good choice," Mai stated succinctly as if reading his thoughts. She took another look around at her friends and the world leaders who relaxed together, spread out across many tables, getting up and switching seats so that they could talk to someone else. It was amazing to see, even almost a year after the war's end.

"It was, wasn't it?" Zuko replied almost smugly.

"It had to happen sometime," his lover replied with a smirk.

Mai wiped his frown away with a sumptuous kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Lemon warning :( for those who dislike them (It doesn't last for too long, though). Yay, lemon, :) for those who enjoy them. I can't please everybody. xD

**Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se**

_**Chapter 2: What was so hard about that?**_

Fire Lord Zuko leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes briefly. He had been stuck in his office for most of the day already and longed to leave. The cheerful afternoon sunshine that streamed in through his office's large window mocked him. He felt its warmth on his face and reveled in it before sighing and sitting up again, returning to his paperwork.

"You've been here a long time," his advisor, Kenji, noted as he pushed open the door and took a seat across from the Fire Lord. "Don't you think it's time for a break?"

"You sound like Mai." A wistful smile flitted across his handsome features.

"You saw her this morning, didn't you?" Kenji laughed. "Agni, you really have it bad for that woman, not that I blame you. Well, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. And the morning seems like forever ago." Zuko flushed as he briefly recalled his early morning lovemaking with Mai. That was becoming a habit, one he most definitely did_ not_ want to break.

"Look, Zuko, there's something I need to bring up, and it will probably upset you. So brace yourself." The middle aged man looked at Zuko with warm and intelligent brown eyes. He scratched his clean shaven chin, unusual for a Fire Nation man, and waited for the Fire Lord's reply.

Zuko's gold eyes clouded over immediately. He had a pretty good idea what Kenji was referring to and it made his royal blood boil.

"The council members are complaining about me and Mai sharing a bed while not being married. Is that it?"

"Yes." Kenji's reply was certainly succinct.

He waited for Zuko to explode, but the sparks never came. Instead, the Fire Lord laid his head down on the desk wearily and let out a heavy sigh. "What difference does it make? I love Mai. She loves me. I'll propose when I'm ready. It just seems like it's never the right time and I don't want to mess it up either. Mai deserves more than that."

"I know you well, Zuko, and I know Mai. Trust me when I tell you that she doesn't care about splashy proposals. She adores you. And she will marry you no matter how you ask."

"Thanks, Kenji; she may not care, but I do. Anyway, I won't be forced into anything by a bunch of old men who can't deal with change very well. How does our being married or not married affect anyone?"

Kenji thought carefully before replying. "You've lived together here for over a year now. I suppose they simply think it's time that you make an official commitment. And there's the whole propriety thing too, of course. Those old guys are big on that, even though most have had several affairs over their lifetimes."

"Hypocrisy," Zuko rasped. "You've got to love it."

"I know, I know; but you have to appease them a bit, Zuko. Think about proposing soon. That's all I ask."

"Fine, I'll think about it." Zuko sighed once more and fiddled with the papers on his desk.

"Come on; let's go for a walk in the gardens. You could use some fresh air and Mai might be out there."

The young Fire Lord took one last look at the documents still cluttering his desk and then pushed back his chair. He gave Kenji a bright, dopey sort of smile.

"Well, if there's a chance that I'll see Mai, I'm in."

* * *

"Okay, what's bothering you?" Mai watched as her boyfriend stared blankly down at the scroll in front of him, black ink dripping from the end of his brush. "You haven't written anything and you've been sitting there for fifteen minutes"

They sat in their private rooms, luxurious, beautiful rooms, the only place in the palace where they could be guaranteed privacy. Mai lounged on a comfortable couch. Her legs were stretched out and her head rested on a pillow. A book sat open on her stomach and she reached for her cup of tea on the table.

"You know, the usual stuff; cranky councilmen and enough work to make me feel as if I've been buried alive."

"Oh, well that won't change for a long time yet. Is there something I can do to help?" Mai put her tea and her book back on the table and stood up. She walked over to the small desk and wrapped her arms loosely around Zuko's neck. "A letter to Iroh?"

"Yeah; could you handle a visit? I'd like to get out of here for a few days at least." Zuko placed the sodden brush on its holder and looked up at Mai. His deep gold eyes were almost pleading.

"Sure, you know I love Iroh."

"Great; I'll get going on this and send it off. Hopefully we'll leave at the end of next week."

"Whatever works," Mai replied easily, but she had a feeling something more was on Zuko's mind.

* * *

Zuko tried several times to propose to Mai over the next week or so they spent at the palace. Once, at dinnertime, inside their rooms with the rain pouring down dramatically outside, he had looked deep into her eyes, opened his mouth, fully intending to ask for her hand in marriage, and then asked her about the seasoning in the stew instead. Another time, when they walked in the gardens late in the evening, enjoying the relative coolness and the moonlight playing mischievously on the water of the pond, he had reached for her hand and held on gently, stroking each finger with the greatest of tenderness. Mai had looked at him curiously as if expecting him to say something important. But, he took the coward's way out and wondered if the turtleducks were hungry. Mai had rolled her eyes and shook her head, a look of disappointment crossing her lovely features.

"What in Agni's name is wrong with me?" The Fire Lord spoke with Kenji after the end of an important meeting. The rest of the council had already shuffled their way out into the hall and he and his advisor were completely alone. "I can't seem to do it. And it's not like she's going to say 'no'. We're practically married now already."

"Perhaps, like you said the other day, it just hasn't been the right time yet. I advise not worrying so much. Try to let it happen naturally?"

"Have you ever proposed to anyone, Kenji?" Zuko looked at his friend and advisor with mirth filled eyes.

"Um, no, I haven't." He looked back at the Fire Lord sheepishly. "But I can still give advice. Wait until you're truly relaxed."

"All right; I'm going to stop thinking about the damn proposal and just let it happen. Thanks, Kenji. Somehow you always say the right thing."

"I'm here to be of service, my lord." He stood up then and gave his friend, the Fire Lord, an exaggerated bow. His body was shaking with restrained laughter as he left the council room and went in search of some lunch.

* * *

Mai and Zuko, both wearing Earth Kingdom green, cloak hoods pulled up to aid in their disguise, slipped unnoticed through the back door of the Jasmine Dragon a week later. They found Iroh in the kitchen experimenting with yet another special brew. His assistant was serving customers in the front of the busy shop.

When he saw Zuko, his beloved nephew, along with his girlfriend, Iroh's face practically exploded with joy. He wrapped them both in a bone crushing bear hug, and then guided them to a small table that sat in a cozy nook of the kitchen. Autumn sunlight poured in through the window, giving the room a warm and inviting glow.

"Ah, I'm so happy to see you both. How was your journey? Let me get you some tea. It's a new one; I want to know what you think of it."

"It's good to see you too, Uncle. Our trip was fine, uneventful."

Zuko gave Mai a glance from across the tiny table and she smirked in reply. They had actually scandalized the airship captain when he found them engaged in a rather passionate kissing and groping session just outside the bridge. Mai had looked at the man, no shame or embarrassment at all in her glance. Her eyes had been heavy lidded with lust, and she had said as naturally as breathing, "What? We were bored." Turning an almost purplish shade of red, the man had retreated to the bridge, shutting the door behind him. He didn't emerge for the rest of the trip.

Iroh bustled about brewing a pot of mango spice tea and filling a plate with fresh tarts. He set a tray down on the table and then pulled up a chair, joining his two favorite people in the world.

"Are your Fire Lord duties getting any easier with time, nephew? It's been over a year now since the war ended; but I suppose that the issue of the colonies for one is still not completely settled."

"I don't know if we'll ever come up with a satisfactory answer to that issue; no one is happy with anything. There are too many sides, all of them wanting the same and no one willing to compromise."

"I'm confident that all of you together will eventually come up with a suitable solution for everyone. It will take time and hard work and patience, Zuko."

"Patience, huh?" Mai gave her boyfriend a kick under the table. "_Someone _doesn't have a lot of that."

"_Someone_ is working on it." Zuko gave her an answering kick, his much gentler than hers had been.

The tea maker chuckled at their banter. As always, he was thrilled to see his nephew so happy and well adjusted. Mai was a large part of that happiness; she and their group of close friends had all shown Zuko that he was worthwhile, someone deserving of love and friendship and joy in his life. It took long enough, but the end result was worth the wait.

"So, how long are you staying; the usual week?" Iroh asked. "Oh! And how do like the new tea?"

"Um, yeah, we'll stay about a week. I've got tons of work at home, well Mai does too. I'd collapse under everything without her. And the tea is pretty good." Zuko caught his girlfriend's hand underneath the table and began to stroke the tender flesh of her palm.

"There are some good theatre productions you might want to take in and there's a great new spa just around the corner. Or you could just relax right here. It doesn't matter to me."

"We'll decide later, Iroh. I think the tea is great, very mellow and soothing." Mai nodded approvingly.

"All right; your room is waiting for you. Everything is fresh and clean and the bathroom is stocked with lots of soaps and towels. I need to get back to my work for a bit. How about we meet up again for dinner? We could go out or would you prefer to eat here?"

"Here's good," the pair replied at the same time.

"And we can help cook, Uncle. We'll be here before dinnertime. We might go for exploring for a bit. There's always something interesting to see in Ba Sing Se."

"Fine, fine, I'll see you later." Iroh returned to his brews and soon became absorbed in the work. Mai and Zuko climbed the stairs to the living quarters, entered their room and shut the door.

* * *

Stretching out on the bed, Mai eyed Zuko like a predator would its prey. "I think we should finish what we started on the airship, don't you?"

She began to loosen ties and sashes, opening herself to Zuko. Never one to refuse time in bed with his lovely girlfriend, the Fire Lord grinned and pounced, raining kisses on every bit of bare skin he could find. He explored her breasts with his mouth and then moved further down, teasing her most sensitive spot with his tongue. Mai grabbed hold of his head and ran slender fingers through his hair. She tightened her grip then and pushed downward, holding him in place. Zuko chuckled against her, his hot breath stimulating her even further.

"Mmm," Mai purred with pleasure.

Wriggling her body beneath his, she deliberately rubbed against his hardness and was rewarded with a guttural grunt from her boyfriend. He pressed himself into her bare thigh, the cloth of his trousers an irritating nuisance now.

"Hang on a minute." Zuko's words came in breathy gasps. He stood up and tore off his clothing then reached down and pulled Mai's silk underpants the rest of the way down her pale, slender legs.

Those legs drove him crazy and what was between them crazier still. He nuzzled her there, his tongue darting in and out quickly, tasting her essence and stimulating her beyond reason.

"Zuko," she cried in a husky voice, grabbing hold of his hair once again, looking for something to anchor her to the world of reality.

As she eased her way down from the sheer intensity of sensations, sparks of pleasure still coursing their way through her body, Zuko pushed himself inside, emitting a low groan of ecstasy. They were a perfect fit and Zuko liked to imagine that they had actually been made for each other. It was a foolish, romantic notion, but he couldn't quite put it aside, this idea that he and Mai were meant to be.

"Agni, Mai, feels so damn good."

He began to pump then, Mai matching his speed and rhythm with her own movements. Lowering his head, he nipped at her throat and breasts, Mai mewling in response, then pulling his mouth to hers. She opened her lips automatically, granting permission to his tongue. His senses overloaded then and it was all too much.

Zuko rested his damp head on her chest and Mai stroked him gently. She loved how he looked after sex, all loose limbed and relaxed, the tension gone out of him, eyes almost glassy with pleasure. He said the most tender and sentimental things too and then would have been the perfect time to propose. But he fell asleep instead and Mai joined him shortly after, the weight of him pleasingly heavy.

* * *

"Did you have a good _rest_?" Iroh asked as soon as they climbed down the stairs and began to help with the dinner preparations.

If his wink had been any broader, the tea maker's face would have collapsed in on one side. Predictably, Zuko flushed a bright purplish red reminiscent of a certain root vegetable. Mai took it all in her stride and answered with a calm "Yes, we did."

"I hope that you're hungry. I have some fresh chickenduck and some tasty vegetables that I grew out back. You'll have to take a look at my garden later. It's quite lovely under the moonlight."

They both nodded, Zuko's flush lessening slowly and began to peel and chop the vegetables. Iroh prepared the meat and put it into a huge cast iron pot to simmer along with good, hot Fire Nation seasonings and fresh herbs. Mai added the vegetables next, scooping them into the already steaming water while Zuko opened a bottle of wine.

"You don't mind, do you, Uncle?"

"Of course not; I love a glass of wine with my dinner as long as there's tea later on."

Zuko looked to Mai who nodded and poured her a glass. It was cool and fruity flavored and rather delightful. By the time dinner was ready, the shop closed and a table set prettily for three, Zuko was pleasantly drunk.

Mai smirked through the entire meal, watching her husband talk and giggle and generally act like a bigger dork than he usually did. "Enjoying the meal?" she asked when he helped himself to more meat and a scoopful of rice.

"Mmmhmm, it's amazing. You're quite the cook, Uncle. And this wine is terrific." He poured himself another glass and gulped it down rather than sipping.

"He doesn't drink often, does he?" Iroh whispered to Mai.

"How can you tell?" She giggled and gave Zuko's thigh a suggestive rub underneath the table. "He holds his liquor about as well as he lies."

Iroh broke out into a hearty laugh. "Oh, he could never tell a lie to save his life. His attempts were pitiful."

"Hey, don't make fun of me," the young Fire Lord objected. "Is there any more of this stuff?"

"No, and I wouldn't let you have more anyway. You're done for the night." Mai's voice was firm. "I don't want you throwing up on me later."

"Fine, fine, be like that." Zuko's words were slurred now and when he got up from the table he lost his balance, putting his hand down into his bowl to recover. It came up covered in meat juices and bits of rice. Without thought, he wiped his hand down the front of his robe.

Rolling her eyes, Mai guided her boyfriend outside. "Some fresh night air will do him good. We'll clean up in the morning, okay Iroh?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to enjoy some tea and read for awhile. Then I'll take care of the dishes. Go, enjoy, and sober him up."

* * *

They sat on a metal bench in the middle of Iroh's garden, flowers and vegetables surrounding them on all sides. Two large trees dominated the space, providing shade during the day and a sort of looming presence in the night. Zuko leaned his head on Mai's shoulder.

"I love you," he said very seriously and then began to giggle.

"Oh for Agni's sake; no more wine for you."

"K," he agreed easily. "I love you, Mai."

"You said that once already."

Zuko seemed to struggle then, looking for something different to say to his beloved. "I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

"You're drunk, Zuko."

"I know, but I'm serious. Mai, will you marry me?" In his gravelly voice was the barest hint of worry.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I've been waiting for you to ask though I never thought that it would be this way?"

"Oh, oh," Zuko groaned as he got up from the bench and vomited into the nearby greenery.

"He is _so_ making up for this." Mai moved to help her fiancé, shaking her head the whole time.

"So," he said, wiping at his mouth. "Want to set the date?"

"No, but I _do_ want to kill you. Upstairs and into bed now; and don't even think about touching me.'

"Yes, ma'am," the Fire Lord giggled.

* * *

Zuko made conciliatory gestures the entire next day; he took Mai to the spa, bought her a brand new blade, the likes of which she had never seen, and then took her to the theatre. It was a long day, a good day and they both enjoyed every minute of it.

As they got ready for bed, Zuko finally broached the subject of his proposal. "So, about last night and my…"

"Zuko." Mai put a finger over his lips. "It's fine, really. I'm glad that you finally asked and I'm thrilled to be your fiancée. That's what's important."

"Really? You're not angry with me?" Zuko looked incredulous. He reached out and traced the line of her cheek with his fingertip.

"No, but I do hope the wedding is better."


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se**

_**Chapter 3: Something Simple**_

To appease his council and the nation in general, Zuko announced his engagement to Mai as soon as they returned home from Ba Sing Se. The council was pleased but immediately began to push for a wedding date. Both Mai and Zuko were ecstatic to be getting married, to make their commitment to each other official, but the thought of a huge, overblown ceremony with guests from all over the world, most of whom they didn't even know was daunting and frankly, sort of nauseating. But, the Fire Lord's wedding was supposed to be a spectacle, something for the people to enjoy, a showpiece of Fire Nation culture and pageantry. The couple had to accept that but they certainly didn't have to like it.

"If I see one more seamstress, I am going to throttle someone. They stick me with their pins and push and poke and are generally bossy little bitches. I have to wear three separate sets of robes during the day and they each weigh more than I do." Finished with her rant, Mai dropped down onto one of several plush chairs in their rooms, swung her shapely legs up over the arm and tossed a knife at the wall behind Zuko's head.

"Hey, be careful! You could have taken my eye out." He was smiling, though, fully aware that Mai never missed.

"If I wanted to take your eye out, I would have done it already." She smirked and then reached for another blade. Throwing them, the old familiar rhythm, always eased her frustrations, and right now she had plenty.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you the wedding that you want, Mai. But we can't get out of this; Kenji and I agree that it's important to keep some traditions. And the wedding is one of them. But we can do whatever we like for our honeymoon. That's something, I guess."

"Yeah, I understand. But it's such a personal, intimate thing; we're pledging ourselves to each other and a bunch of strangers are going to be watching."

Raised as a noble, Mai knew all about propriety and ceremony and tradition. They had all been a part of her life since birth, one she quickly rejected. But, it did have its place, as Zuko said. She knew that and accepted it now, but whining a bit never harmed anyone. Besides, she had Zuko to share her suffering with, someone who listened with care to everything she said. As a child, no one at home listened. Her opinions and thoughts weren't welcomed; only her compliance was.

"Feel any better?" Zuko inquired as the fifth blade went sailing over his head.

Mai thought for a moment, threw one final blade and then nodded 'yes'.

"Good, because tomorrow there's another fitting for each of us and the dance instructor is coming to teach us the wedding dance. It's very important and has to be perfect, or so I'm told."

"Since tomorrow looks to be insufferably dull, how about we do something fun right now." Mai's lips quirked upward in a smile and she examined Zuko carefully.

Desire instantly flared deep within her and Mai saw the answering desire in Zuko's eyes. She stood up and went to him, sitting on his lap, curling around him like a vine would a tree. He was already hard; it never did take much. Mai wiggled against him, and Zuko moaned just as she knew he would. They kissed then, slowly and softly at first, carefully exploring each other's mouths. Then slow wasn't good enough anymore and their kissing became intense. Zuko reached for her breasts and pinched erect nipples. Mai threw her head back and he kissed the creamy column of flesh that was her throat.

Suddenly intense wasn't enough and they both became frantic for skin to rub against skin. Mai unwound herself from Zuko's body and tugged on his hand, urgently leading him to their massive canopied bed. Clothes were tossed aside carelessly and then everything was perfect, as it should be. If it were possible, both Mai and Zuko would happily spend the rest of their lives just like that; naked, in each other's arms, joined together in every possible way. It wasn't possible. But that didn't mean the couple didn't take every opportunity that they could.

When they finished, they lay on top of the sheets and cooled down. A thin sheen of perspiration covered both of them and their breathing was still coming in deep, heavy gasps. Zuko kept a hand on Mai's belly, stroking it gently. His touch was soothing and relaxing and soon she felt sleep overtake her. The Fire Lord joined his fiancée shortly after, but not before watching the slow, even rise and fall of her chest, and admiring her beauty.

Kissing her forehead and tucking a damp strand of hair behind her ear, Zuko turned on his side and slung one arm loosely across Mai's stomach. His breathing soon matched hers, and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep that didn't release him until after the sun rose.

Mai had a natural grace, and she moved smoothly and silently everywhere she went. Zuko was graceful too, when he was firebending or using his swords or even just walking. But when it came to something like dancing, the Fire Lord was dreadfully uncomfortable. He knew the dance instructor was frustrated, though she kept those feelings to herself. Her rigid posture, set jaw and brisk almost guttural instructions told their own story.

"Hold her this way!" The woman adjusted Zuko's hand and then stepped back again. "No, no, that's all wrong. Start from the beginning."

Mai rolled her eyes and quietly groaned. The dance was dull and formal and stiff and she hated it. "Come on, Zuko. Figure it out already. I'm going crazy here."

"I'm trying; it's just, I feel self conscious when I dance. That's why I avoid it whenever possible." He breathed deeply and began again, concentrating with all his might, trying to let go of his inhibitions and just move the way he could when no one examined his every step.

"That's better, my lord. If I may make a suggestion, when it comes time to dance on your wedding day, focus solely on your lady. Don't worry about the guests who are watching. Simply please her."

Zuko certainly wanted to please Mai, but not with dancing properly. Mai giggled when she felt her fiancés arousal between them.

"You're insatiable," she crooned seductively and quickly pressed her breasts against him before pulling back.

"You're one to talk. Are you saying that you don't want me to please you?" His voice was teasing now, a voice he reserved only for Mai.

"Oh, I want you to please me all right. But let's get this damn dance figured out first."

It took another two hours, but by the end of them, Zuko could perform the dance flawlessly. He had the perfect motivation to learn.

Their wedding was only three months away now. Mai and Zuko were to be married at the end of summer, just a few days past the second anniversary of the war's end. Both their birthdays fell around the same time too, so Mai would be a fresh eighteen and Zuko a new nineteen. The preparations seemed endless and days were a whirlwind of memorizing the intricate and detailed ceremony itself, the words they would exchange, where they would stand and so on.

Another issue altogether was the wedding party to be held after the ceremony and sure to continue well into the next morning. The seating arrangements were the biggest problem. There was always one person who didn't get along with someone else designated to sit at the same table.

The wedding coordinator, an efficient, no nonsense woman named Hisae, had gone over the seating arrangements with Zuko several times already. Each time, the Fire Lord blew his cool and ended up shouting at the woman, ordering her and her stupid charts out of his office.

"I hear you had a little temper tantrum today," Mai teased her husband at dinner time. "The servants heard you yelling all the way in the library."

"I can't stand that woman. I've tried but she just irritates me to no end. And you should see the glares she gives me when I say that I don't know if General Fong should sit beside Kuei or someone else. How should I know? I forget who half these people are."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, harder than was necessary, and grunted out his frustration.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it. I've notified Hisae to come to see me tomorrow. I'm finished with the whole colour scheme and table settings thing finally. So I have the time." Mai giggled when she saw the look of relief on her fiancés face. "Was it really that bad?"

"No, yes, I hate that kind of stuff. You'll know exactly where to put everyone and if they don't behave, you'll make them."

Admiration had replaced relief on his features now. He needed Mai for so many things, most far more important than making seating arrangements. Her ability to read people was an invaluable skill. He could name any diplomat, any military leader, and Mai could give him the most insightful observations, things that helped him in negotiations and with maintaining good relations. She'd been his savior on many occasions.

"I'm doing it; no need to butter me up anymore," Mai remarked with a roll of her eyes.

"Thanks, Mai." Zuko swooped in and planted a kiss on her cheek. He moved down to her mouth, next, kissing her sensuously.

"Mmm, okay, you're welcome. You can thank me again later." Mai's eyes sparkled with both delight and desire.

Later that evening, in bed, warm and satisfied, Zuko brought up Ba Sing Se. "I'd like to get away from all this for a few days. If we visit Uncle Iroh, no one will pester us about wedding details or make us practice that dance or discuss your hairstyle. We've got an open invitation; even if Uncle's not there, we can stay in our room."

"Sounds great." Mai felt so good that she would have agreed to just about anything.

"The day after tomorrow then; I'll make the arrangements." Zuko was smiling now, a big dopey smile that made Mai's heart constrict with love. Nothing made her happier than seeing genuine happiness on his face.

"The day after tomorrow," she repeated and then promptly fell asleep.

Early summer in Ba Sing Se was a bustling time. The farmers who lived and worked just outside the city were selling their first crops, strawberries being the most popular one, and there was a different festival every other week or so. The weather was warm, almost hot, but not the steamy heat of mid to late summer, when everyone wore a coating of perspiration, hiked up robes and unbuttoned shirts and tunics, just to get a bit more air.

Iroh was out shopping for provisions, something he liked to do himself, when they arrived at the Jasmine Dragon. As always, they slipped around the back of the building and entered through the rear door. Ping, Iroh's very capable and kind assistant was in the kitchen washing dishes and preparing for the next inevitable rush which came around lunch time. He gave the young couple a bow and explained the situation.

"Iroh will be back soon, I'm sure. But he's very fussy about his ingredients. Sometimes he has to walk all the way to what used to be the middle ring and back to find everything he wants."

"That's fine, Ping. We'll just put our bags up in our room and go out for a walk." Zuko spoke kindly to the man, who had become almost like a brother to Iroh.

"That's a good idea. It's a lovely day out. The gardens are beautiful this time of year and strawberries are for sale. You really should get some while they are in season. Have them with cake or a tart and tea this afternoon. You won't regret it."

"Um, sure, yeah, we'll get some berries," Zuko replied, a bit bemused by the man's enthusiasm.

"They must be some berries," Mai whispered as they walked up the stairs to their room.

After freshening up, and putting away their things, the young couple headed out the back door, through Iroh's garden and out the back gate. There was an alleyway that ran parallel to the main road. It was a good way to sneak from one section of the city to the next without encountering crowds. They both wore green, as they almost always did while in the Earth Kingdom, and Zuko's shaggy hair covered most of his scar, but there was usually someone who recognized them anyway.

"You look really pretty in that dress," the Fire Lord remarked randomly. "I think it's one of my favorites."

"Okay…thank you. I like it too."

It _was _a lovely gown, even lovelier for its simplicity; light greens on darker ones, with a cream trim that set everything off. A sash of striking forest green, tiny yellow flowers embroidered on it provided a flourish. Mai's way of dressing had changed over the past year. With dignitaries visiting and parties and functions to attend, dresses had become a way of life. She still wore flowing pants and tunics for training or less, if it was just her and Zuko. And casual clothes were fine for a normal day at the palace. Neither Mai nor Zuko wanted to wear formal clothing all the time. He couldn't wait to get out his Fire Lord robes and put on something light and easy to move in.

"How about we join the roadway here?" Zuko suggested. He stopped and peered up the alley that joined theirs with the main street of Ba Sing Se. "It looks like there are some fruit stands and some nice shops."

Mai shrugged. "Whatever." She followed him up the short side alley and out into the busy street.

The first thing that caught their attention was the mounds of red berries filling stand after stand. People were snatching them up quickly, stuffing them into their mouths as soon as they paid. Neither could keep track of all the red stained mouths wandering around.

"I guess we'd better get some while we can," Zuko muttered and approached one of the stalls.

"Can I help you?" the older woman asked pleasantly enough.

Fishing out some Earth Kingdom coins from his pocket, Zuko replied, "Um, yes, I'll take a basket of strawberries, please."

The woman topped up a basket with a few more berries, liking the look of Zuko, and handed it to him with an almost toothless smile. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks." He handed her the money and then rejoined Mai. "They do look good, don't they?"

She grabbed one from the top and took a bite. A bit of juice ran down her chin and she quickly wiped it away with her hand. "Wow, really amazing. Have one." She could understand now why everyone was sticky and juice covered.

Zuko ate one too, a smile of simple joy immediately gracing his handsome face. "Mmm, we should get some more, you know, for Uncle."

They wandered about the city, enjoying the sights and sounds and smells that such a huge population created. It really was an incredible place, so different from Capitol City in the Fire Nation. Where _it_ was order and cleanliness and beauty, Ba Sing Se was colour and chaos and clamor. It made for a refreshing change, especially since Zuko's perspective on the city had changed much since the time he had lived there.

"What's going on over there?" Mai pointed to a group of celebrating people surrounding a very young couple dressed in what looked like their best.

"I think it's a wedding." Zuko observed some more. "Yeah, it has to be. The girl has a bouquet of orchids*. "

He and Mai stared wistfully as the couple, along with friends and family, walked on, doubtless off to some simple banquet in some simple home.

"Looks almost like fun." Mai was thinking about their upcoming wedding and what a contrast it would be. Her expression showed a combination of envy and sadness.

"Mai." Zuko stood in front of her, wanting her full attention.

"What is it?" Mai asked irritably as she strained to look around her fiancé.

"I have an idea." Mai stared at him then and waited for him to speak. "Why don't we get married here? I mean a simple ceremony just for us, with Uncle there to witness it. No one else has to know and we can pledge ourselves to each other with a lot more privacy and quiet."

Mai leaned in and kissed Zuko. There were tears in her eyes. "That's the best idea you've _ever _had."

As soon as Iroh heard of their plans, he sprang into action. "I know someone who knows someone who will perform the ceremony and keep his mouth shut about the whole thing. Yes, and we'll get some flowers and I must use those strawberries for a cake."

"Uncle, relax. It's supposed to be simple."

Iroh chuckled at the irony. _His _nephew was telling _him_ to relax. "I'm simply excited, Zuko. While a big, formal wedding is interesting in its own rite, it lacks the intimacy that this one will provide for you and Mai. I'm so happy to be a part of it."

They decided on the day after next. The sage was contacted and sworn to secrecy. Iroh closed the shop early the following day, much to the surprise and chagrin of his regular customers.

"What's going on, Iroh? You never close early," one particularly cranky man asked. "I'll miss my lemon jasmine."

"While I'm flattered, Chong, sometimes family takes priority over the tea shop. Shocking, I know. I'll give you a free tea and tart the day after tomorrow. Look…" Iroh grabbed a voucher from the counter, "…..take this."

Chong took the slip of paper and stared down at it. "Fine." He sighed heavily and left the shop.

"Some people are difficult to please," Iroh observed. "Chong is one of them."

"We're not causing you any trouble, are we, Uncle?" Zuko sounded concerned.

"No, no, my customers are very loyal. They'll just have to brew their own tea tomorrow."

"They'll appreciate yours all the more then." Mai drawled. "So this spontaneous wedding is a _good_ thing for your business."

"Yes, yes, exactly," Iroh said with a wink and went back to work.

The ceremony was held in the early afternoon, outside in Iroh's garden. It was a lovely day, cooler than it had been, but bright with a clear blue sky. Mai, wearing the same dress that she had worn the other day, held a small bouquet of three white orchids. She had left her hair down and it danced about in the light breeze. With simple makeup and only a pair of gold studs in her ears, she looked lovely. Zuko wore a dark green tunic over black pants and a yellow sash. His hair was free too and hung messily across his forehead. Mai reached up playfully and ran her fingers through the mass of dark brown.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Zuko nodded. His look was so intense that Mai's heart seemed to miss a few beats. Iroh grinned madly as he stood beneath one of the trees, near the green clad Earth Sage. The Fire Lord took Mai's hand and they walked the last few steps. Smiling at the young couple and then bowing his respect, the Earth Sage began the wedding ceremony. It was very simple. They each swore their love and their faith to the other, while the sage placed Zuko's left hand flat on top of Mai's, symbolizing their eternal joining. Lastly, they each sipped from a cup of Earth Kingdom wine. With the bitter taste still on their tongues, they shared a kiss, then pulled apart and looked to the sage.

"You are officially wed," he smiled. "But I won't tell anyone."

Iroh watched it all with rapt attention. He cried unabashedly, letting the tears flow down his cheeks and catch in the thick, wiry hair of his grey beard. "I'm so happy for you both," he choked out and then pulled them into a warm embrace. "Now, how about we have some of that cake?"

The three of them chatted and ate and drank and played pai sho for the rest of the day. It was relaxing and fun, just as Mai and Zuko had hoped it would be.

"Will you be able to tolerate your Fire Nation wedding better now?" Iroh asked as the evening wore on.

"Mmm, yes," Mai replied. "Now that we have this day for ourselves, it will be easy."

"Good; then we accomplished what we wanted to. I'm still looking forward to that huge affair, though. It will give me a chance to visit with lots of old friends and stay at the palace for a few days. I don't envy you, though." He laughed not unkindly then and took a last sip of his good old fashioned oolong tea.

"We'll get through it," Zuko declared confidently. "I'll just keep thinking about our real wedding."

"Just remember, everyone will be pushing for an heir next." With that final comment, Iroh got up from his chair and went to bed.

"Oh, that's just great," Zuko groaned. He slapped a hand to his forehead and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "There's always something with those damn council members."

"Well, the practice is certainly fun," Mai reminded him with a lewd smirk. "Why don't we get some in now?"

That idea brightened Zuko's suddenly sour mood considerably. He ran up the stairs after Mai and their bedroom door closed with a firm click.

_**Two and a half months later**_

Zuko and Mai looked out at the ocean of faces, faces attached to people who were all in the Fire Nation capitol to witness their marriage. Every dignitary and every general in all the nations was there along with his or her family. The sight was staggering and despite their nervousness, a smile tugged at both their mouths throughout the entire elaborate ceremony. This whole thing was unnecessary. They were already married and no one but Iroh knew. It was an amusing secret and it buoyed them throughout the remainder of the stressful day.

"That was so beautiful," Ty Lee declared at dinner. "Mai, you are the most gorgeous bride ever and Zuko, Agni, you look so handsome. And everything is just so romantic. What a perfect wedding day."

"Well, thank you, Ty Lee." Mai couldn't help herself. She kicked at Zuko underneath the table and then began to giggle.

"What is it?" Aang asked with wide grey eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Mai replied with a smirk. She looked at her husband of almost three months with sparkling eyes.

Zuko returned the gaze, his own alight with love.

*symbol of love and fertility in Chinese culture


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se**

_**Chapter Four: Criminals Beware!**_

Politics, running a country, listening to people complain and whine, negotiating; they were all, to put it bluntly, a bore. Zuko loved being Fire Lord and he took all his duties with the utmost of seriousness. Mai took his duties seriously too and helped all that she could. But they longed for something different; not parties or dances or gatherings with their friends, but something darker, dirtier, something a little dangerous. Zuko found himself fantasizing about his exploits as the Blue Spirit. He had no desire to rob people, of course, but a secret identity, something he could hide his Fire Lordyness (as Sokka called it so eloquently) behind was very appealing.

Sneaking out into Capitol City at night didn't cut it. The city pretty well went to sleep after sunset. Aside from a few taverns, restaurants and theatres that remained open to reasonably decent business, the city was quiet and dull. No predators prowled the streets looking for hapless citizens to rob or terrorize. There were no fights, aside from the very rare drunken brawl, and there was virtually no crime. Whatever dirty business the people of Capitol City got up to, if they got up to any at all, they did it behind closed doors and noiselessly.

"I can't believe how dull this city is. There's nothing going on, no one to throw my knives at, no asses to kick. Where do we have to go for some nighttime excitement?" Mai sighed with exaggerated exasperation and looked to Zuko for an answer. "Well, where?"

Zuko leaned against the white stone of a darkened storefront and thought for a moment. "Uncle Iroh mentioned a thief that's been bothering all the shop owners in his part of Ba Sing Se. Apparently he's very good; stealthy, elusive and leaves no sign of himself behind. They've been trying to capture him for weeks now." Zuko shrugged and returned Mai's stare.

"Why didn't you say anything? That's perfect. Next time we're there, we'll hunt down that thief and catch him. That beats going to the theatre every time. Now, we'll need the proper clothes and maybe masks. I know you've been thinking about the Blue Spirit." Zuko raised his hand in a feeble form of protest. "Don't deny it. You talk in your sleep and what you've been saying recently seems to revolve around your swords and that mask you once owned."

"Um, right, yeah, I have been thinking quite a bit about it." Zuko looked sheepish and glanced off down the deserted street. "It wouldn't do for anyone to see the Fire Lord and Fire Lady skulking about the streets of Ba Sing Se at night. Masks _would_ eliminate that problem. And besides that, I think you would look, um, you know, sexy in one."

"Sexy, huh? Don't you think I look sexy now?" Mai moved slowly toward him, her face wearing a smirk, and then brushed her hand casually along his crotch. Her long, pale fingers, teased the material of his pants and what was being roused beneath.

Zuko licked his lips and stared down at his wife's hand. He thrust his hips, eager now for more of her touch.

"Uh, uh, not now; when we get home." Mai enjoyed playing with Zuko sometimes, bringing him agonizingly close to release and then denying it, at least for a while. It wasn't cruel or heartless, it was just one of the many ways they enjoyed each other.

She ran then, moving gracefully down the street, looking over her shoulder, watching as Zuko pushed himself off the wall, a frustrated growl escaping his lips. He took off after her, accidentally barreling into a huge potted plant that decorated the sidewalk. It fell with a thundering crash, the pottery breaking into hundreds of pieces, large and small. The soil, moist from a recent watering, made muddy trails across the stone and the plant itself lay on its side, vulnerable and exposed.

"Who's out there?" A window opened and a man's voice shouted angrily. "Hey, you little bastard, you broke my pot. You had better start running because if I get my hands on you, I'll…."

The deep voice seemed to vanish, but the storeowner was simple leaving his bedroom and stomping down the stairs to the front door. Zuko ran then, following a hysterically giggling Mai.

"Your face, oh Agni, your face," she spat out breathlessly when they finally rounded a corner and hunkered down in the dark. "That thief in Ba Sing Se had better watch out!"

Zuko silenced her with a searing kiss and then it was his turn to leave her behind. He was faster, but not by much. Slowing down every so often, he would let Mai catch up and then dart ahead again. He was laughing now, exhilarated by the night and the simple idea of a chase. Once inside the palace, he snuck through hallways and excitedly pushed his way into their bedroom. He was naked and ready for Mai when she finally joined him.

* * *

A month later, in the middle of a harsh Ba Sing Se Winter, Zuko and Mai visited Iroh.

"It's unusual for you to come during winter. When you visit the poles all either of you do is complain….or so I've heard." There was a twinkle in the old tea maker's eyes as he set about making yet another pot of tea.

Mai looked between her husband and Iroh, a stern expression on her face. "Oh, and where did you hear that little kernel of information? I'll bet Sokka shot his mouth off the last time he and Suki were in town."

"I can't reveal my sources, dear. You should know that." He was shaking with laughter now and almost dropped one of his favorite tea cups on the shiny plank floor.

"I'll find out," Mai continued, this time with a smirk. "Sokka's terrified of my knives. I can pin him to a wall in just a few seconds and then he screams for help like a little girl."

Zuko chuckled then as he pictured his Water Tribe warrior friend splayed out against a wall, Mai's blades protruding everywhere. He gave Mai a quick but powerful kiss as soon as his uncle's back was turned. "I like it when you talk about using your knives."

"Idiot," Mai scoffed as she pushed him away. But her cheeks were pink and she tingled deep inside.

"So Uncle, has that thief been caught yet?" Zuko glanced at Mai and she could have sworn that he winked. Iroh was really beginning to rub off on the younger man.

"Hmm, oh, the thief; hang on a moment." The old man added hot water to the tea leaves, then put his nose close to the tea pot, sniffing carefully. "Just right!" he declared. "Now, the thief; no, he or she has not been captured as of yet and people around here are growing very agitated. On the positive side, I've gained quite a few new customers who want my special, widely known relaxation blend."

He put three cups along with the teapot on a tray and carried them out into the main dining room. There were only two customers, a couple of ancient looking men who were engaged in a fierce pai sho battle. They paid neither Zuko nor Mai any mind. Iroh set the tray down on a table by the side window and then wandered over to speak with the two men. As soon as he came back, the young couple peppered him with questions about the thief.

"Why are you so interested?" Iroh asked instead of answering the questions. "Don't you have enough intrigue back home?" He narrowed his eyes and stared at the pair. "Oh, I get it. You're looking for an excuse to do a little hunting. Am I right?"

"You've caught us," Mai acknowledged with a flat, even voice. "Capitol City is completely devoid of intrigue and crime, which is great and all, but boring when you want to get a little skulking and blade throwing in."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea, you and Zuko prowling around the city looking for a thief. He's become violent too. I don't want to worry."

"Uncle, Mai and I have faced far worse than a thief who robs restaurants and shops. We can look after ourselves and we'll be disguised. We bought masks the last time we snuck into the market at home."

"The last time you wore a mask, nephew, you…."

Zuko raised a hand to stop his uncle. "I know; but things are very different. We'll be helping the citizens of Ba Sing Se. If the Dai Li* can't find him, it's time for someone else to step in."

"We're not doing it to help anyone, not really; if that's a side effect, great. We're looking for some fun." Mai reached for Zuko's hand and gave it playful squeeze. "Right, Zuko?"

"She's right, Uncle. Now please, tell us everything you know about this guy."

Iroh sighed but he consented. "Well, the robberies all take place about three hours before sunrise. No one has gotten a good look at the thief. He's dressed all in black, though, and wears a mask too. He's small and lightly built. That's why some people think it might be a woman….."

Zuko and Mai both leaned forward, chins resting on folded hands as they listened carefully to Iroh.

* * *

As the city finally went to sleep for the night, Mai and Zuko rose from their bed and got ready. Looking out the window, Zuko watched as lamps were extinguished everywhere, leaving only the occasional street light and the odd lamp left burning in an attempt to keep a business safe. It was strange to see the city go from bright to dark all in a few minutes. The tiny pinpricks of light here and there looked beautiful, like a scattering of yellow stars.

When he turned back from the window, a dreamy look on his handsome features, he came face to face with a very naked Mai. He turned pink immediately, despite having seen her body countless time and his expressive gold eyes took her all in greedily. He wanted to touch but Mai extended her arm and gave him his own black shirt and pants.

"Here, and put something on underneath. It's freezing out." She shivered a bit and then proceeded to attach all her knives, buckling an ankle holster here and pulling on a thigh holster there. Zuko was captivated. Every time she bent over or twisted or turned, he got just a little bit harder. When she began to wrap bindings around her breasts, he moaned a high pitched sort of moan and reached for her. "Zuko," she hissed. "Less staring, more dressing." Shirts and tunics and heavy pants went on next and all that delicious pale skin was covered.

"Uh, yeah, dressing." The Fire Lord shook his head and then carelessly pulled on his clothes, keeping one eye on Mai the entire time.

He reached for his scabbard next, pulling its strap over his shoulder.

"Here's your mask," Mai stated. She handed him a white mask, with a sorrowful expression on its pale face. With a giggle, she drew her black hair back into a ponytail, then put on her own, almost the same but with an angry expression.

They slipped out of the teashop, careful to lock it behind them. Mai tucked the key away somewhere in her clothing, and they were ready to go. The streets were far from empty. Drunks staggered their way home, rancid breath rolling out in waves of frosty white, taking detours down alleyways to vomit or relieve themselves, sometimes dropping down and falling promptly asleep. Mai made a disgusted sound as she and Zuko hugged the buildings, keeping to shadows and watching carefully for anything unusual.

There was nothing as of yet. Young lovers strolled in the middle of the streets, oblivious to anything but themselves, heading home from the theatre or a restaurant. The occasional tavern owner was still cleaning up in front of his building, muttering curse words about messy customers and lazy help.

The odors of cooking hung in the windless, cold night air, and they could still catch whiffs of perfume from the hundreds of women who had traversed the roads that evening. There was a certain life to Ba Sing Se, even after most everyone was in for the night, and even in the former 'Upper Ring'. It was a life that Capitol City was missing. Mai was fine with the absence of vomit and urine, though. _That_ her home city could do without.

"Let's wait down here." She nudged Zuko and pointed to what looked like a clean and empty alleyway. "We can see anyone who walks by."

There were boxes stacked neatly at one end and the alley had no exit. It was more like an outdoor storage area for nearby shops. The couple remained near the street, but deep enough in the darkness so that no one could see them. They stood there for about a quarter of an hour, simply looking and listening. Mai was getting bored. Chasing someone was one thing. Staking out an area was quite different. And damn was it cold. Pushing off her mask, Mai pressed herself tight into Zuko, trembling for dramatic effect. He didn't ask what was wrong, simply removed his own mask and pulled her into his always warm embrace, forming little tendrils of flame that emerged from both his fingertips and his mouth. The heat seemed to curl its way around Mai, filling her with up with a delicious warmth. Her eyes were drawn to his lips and the fire within. Zuko followed her glance and with a sly grin he kissed her, allowing some of the residual heat to make its way into her mouth, then her throat, warming her from the inside out. It was incredibly erotic and all thoughts of the thief had left both their minds.

Zuko's arousal was obvious and it pressed into her with dogged insistence. The Fire Lady grabbed for it and rubbed sensuously. The little moans of excitement that escaped Zuko were all the reward she needed.

"Do you think we should?" she whispered suggestively into his undamaged ear, giving the lobe a gentle nibble before biting down hard.

He couldn't be bothered to answer with words. In fact, he was incapable of them at the moment. With a startling speed, he grabbed hold of her waist and dragged her with him toward the rough brick of the alleyway's wall. He fumbled with the drawstring of his pants while still holding on tight to Mai.

"Guess I got my answer," Mai drawled huskily and then helped Zuko with his pants.

_To be continued…..Ah, I love writing that…_

*I figure there could still be Dai Li working in Ba Sing Se. Why not? They were highly skilled and could be a good police force, you know, without all the brainwashing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the 2 parter, but I got lazy and wanted to end things here for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se**

_**Chapter 5: Criminals Beware – Part 2**_

Mai made brief work of Zuko's pants, pulling them down so that they pooled at his feet. She dragged down his underwear next and inspected his arousal with an almost clinical gaze. Her breath came out in a billowing wave of frosty white as she sighed with satisfaction. Zuko's member twitched in anticipation as Mai's hand came near. She didn't touch but pulled back instead and Zuko banged his head hard against the brick in frustration. He growled then and looked at Mai with almost feral lust in his gold eyes.

"You're such a tease today," he grunted. "What in Agni's name are you waiting for?" He reached out and tugged at Mai's pants. "Do you want me to undress you?"

Mai shook her head and smirked. "I'm faster than you are." As if to prove her point, the Fire Lady wriggled out of both pants and underwear in just a few seconds. "See."

Zuko certainly saw. His eyes almost glazed over as he took Mai in. Impatient again, he pulled her close, grinding himself against her. She was every bit as aroused as Zuko. He enjoyed the feel of her wetness and stopped for a moment to savor the sensation.

"Now who is teasing?" Mai breathed in his ear. She rubbed against him seductively.

There were faint noises coming from the street and the occasional voice or barking dog but neither Mai nor Zuko paid them any mind. It would take a lot more than that to stop them once they got going. The entire Dai Li force could fill the alleyway and they wouldn't care, at least not while in the midst of their activities. _Afterwards_ there might be embarrassment and a lot of stammering. But afterwards was not on their minds right then.

Mai's exposed skin was cold, though, and that gave their coupling a certain urgency that was exciting. Zuko, who couldn't ignore her discomfort, dragged her in tight and kissed her breathless before changing positions with her. Mai faced the wall now and Zuko was behind her.

"You're shivering again." His gravelly voice nearly undid Mai and she whimpered uncontrollably. Zuko simply had no idea just how sexy he could be. "_I_ can protect you from the cold this way." Without another word, he entered her and then began a pattern of slow, sensual thrusts that tortured Mai, combined with quick, hard ones that shook her entire frame. She put her hands against the wall, bracing herself, preventing her head from smashing over and over into the unyielding brick.

They both shuddered and moaned when everything reached its peak, then took a few minutes to come down from the incomparable high that sex gave them. It wasn't just sex though; no matter how quick and dirty it sometimes was, no matter how rough and no matter where it happened, the deep love that they shared and the respect that each had for the other, coloured everything, was omnipresent and overwhelming, more so than the lust they also felt.

Zuko put his arms around Mai's waist and kissed the back of her neck. She hummed with satisfaction and then moved reluctantly, reaching down and pulling up her clothes. Zuko followed her example and soon they were both ready to proceed with their original mission, capturing the thief of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

"What are we here for again?" Mai drawled and then poked Zuko in the chest. "Oh yeah, we're supposed to be looking for Iroh's thief."

"I almost forgot about that," Zuko grinned as he put his mask back into place. "I hope we didn't miss him."

"Well, if we did, we'll just have to come back out tomorrow night." Mai's lips twitched with amusement. She adjusted her mask and then her pants. "I'm ready."

Just as they were about to step back out into the street, the sound of a high pitched shriek followed by what sounded like an entire kitchen's worth of pots and pans crashing to the ground, caught their attention. Mai looked at Zuko, shrugged, and then snuck off in the direction of the noise. Zuko followed close behind, enjoying his view of Mai's bottom end and then shaking his head in an feeble attempt to regain his concentration.

"Hey, maybe I should lead," he hissed.

"Why?" Mai glanced over her shoulder and Zuko simply knew that her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed. "I'm perfectly capable."

"It's not that." Zuko sighed and then waved her ahead. "Forget it."

Mai stuck close to the shops as they had before and soon enough a woman came into view. She was standing out in the street, surveying the damage to her tiny restaurant.

"I thought this thief was stealthy," Mai remarked. "This is not the work of an expert."

The woman spotted them then and began to scream. She pointed at them both and called out, "Thief, thief."

Soon doors and windows opened and other people crowded out into Ba Sing Se's main thoroughfare.

"Not good," Zuko stated succinctly as other people stared at them and then made chase. "Mai, we'd better run."

The Fire Lady wasn't upset. She was full of adrenaline and excited by the chase. Rather than stick to the road, Mai decided to shimmy her way up onto a roof instead. Zuko was close behind and together they leapt from one building to the next, slipping on the occasional tile, but maintaining their balance with extraordinary grace. When they had left everyone far behind, they found themselves in the old lower ring. After jumping nimbly onto a lower roof, Mai made the final leap back onto the street.

"Lower ring," she muttered. "I didn't realize we had been running for quite so long."

"This place brings back memories," Zuko remarked. He thought back to that first date with Mai after three long years apart. They had taken a walk through the city and ended up in the lower ring. "I wonder if that fountain is around here somewhere?"

"I don't know, Zuko."

They glanced about the street they stood in trying to get their bearings. It was quiet and completely deserted but for the occasional stray cat. The silence hung like a shroud.

"Do you think the thief came this way, if it was him back there?" Zuko was whispering now.

Mai grabbed hold of Zuko's sleeve and tugged him into the shadows. She pointed down the street a ways. Another masked person dressed all in black opened the door to a small shop with a key and slipped inside. "Maybe that's him."

They moved toward the shop, and peeked inside one of the side windows that looked out onto a narrow laneway. The man, nondescript looking had just lit a lamp, and was now examining whatever was in the sac.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Zuko mused as they continued to stare.

It was then that one of the stray cats decided to leap out of the laneway's darkness and onto Zuko's shoulder. Its sharp claws dug into his flesh as Zuko yelped his surprise. He clawed back at the animal, trying to remove it and in the process fell back onto his behind. The man in the shop came to the window and looked out. Mai stared through the eyeholes of her mask, memorizing every hair, every freckle and every mole on that face.

"What are you doing outside my shop?" he shouted angrily. "Were you planning on robbing me or do you just like to stare at strange men? What are you, some kind of perverts?"

Mai almost giggled at the notion but bit the laugh back. "I think you've got some explaining to do, thief." She gestured toward the sac of jewels and coins on the table. "Where did you get all that; the upper ring?"

"There is no upper ring anymore, but the rich are still rich and the poor are still poor."

"So you admit that you're the thief?" Zuko was back on his feet again and he was at the window with his wife.

"What are you two going to do about it? Do you think that you can catch me?"

"Is that a challenge?" Mai couldn't resist rubbing her hands together. "My husband and I love a challenge."

"Take it however you like." With that the man darted to the back of his shop and out the second door.

"Crap," Zuko cried as he scrambled to make it down the laneway. He was holding Mai's hand and the two ran at full speed to the back of the building.

The thief blended in with the shadows as well as they did and it was awhile before they spotted him again.

"Over there," Mai cried urgently. "The bastard's getting away."

He was twisting and turning through alleyways beside and behind ragged looking homes and businesses. It was obvious that he knew the area well. Perhaps he'd lived there his entire life, watched the war be consistently denied and then watched as one invasion imprisoned the city and another freed it. It didn't really matter. He was a criminal, no matter his motivations or personal issues with the people of the wealthier area of Ba Sing Se.

Maybe he didn't know the city quite as well as Mai and Zuko supposed or maybe he was just tired and confused. Whatever the reason, he led them down a dead end street and then stood with his back against the brick much as Mai and Zuko had done in another alley ealier that night.

'Give it up," Mai ordered in a flat, bored sounding voice.

"Who are you two anyway?" the man sneered. "You're not Dai Li. You're not even Earth Kingdom. What gives you the right to capture me?" He made a threatening gesture toward Mai and began to inch his way forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Zuko warned in a friendly voice. "She's much more dangerous than she looks."

"Please, she's a girl. If she's not vain and stupid, she's greedy and opportunistic; but she's certainly not a fighter and not one that can beat me." The thief was laughing heartily now and pointed at Mai's slender body with glee. "She's too tiny to do anything."

"Buddy, you just made the biggest mistake of your li…."

Mai's blades whizzed by Zuko's head and toward the man at a frightening speed. He was pinned to the brick within seconds. Mai approached him menacingly, taking slow, measured steps down the filthy alley. "I'm not quite sure what you said. Perhaps you would like to repeat it." Mai took out one of her other knives and held it to the man's throat.

His arms and legs jerked frantically as he tried to pull himself free. But he kept his head perfectly still and his eyes on Mai's hand. "Uh, nothing, really, I'm sure you're a very skilled fighter."

"Oh, you're certain of that, are you? Perhaps you'd like another demonstration? Or perhaps you'd like my husband to show you some of his skills?"

"No, no, I'm good, really. I surrender. Take me to the Dai Li if you want. I don't really care anymore."

"That's much better," Mai crooned.

They walked the man at knife point back to area of the city near The Jasmine Dragon and then gave him a helpful shove up the steps of Dai Li headquarters. Zuko, with one hand on the thief, opened the door for Mai and they all stepped into the elegant foyer lit with those beautiful crystals native to caverns beneath the city.

"We've got someone for you," the Fire Lord rasped. "It's the thief that's been making a menace of himself around here."

An agent stepped around from behind a desk and approached Zuko, Mai and the man. "I'll need you to fill out some forms. And I'll need to question the alleged thief. Chung, come take this man to the interrogation room." The agent turned to look at his comrade for just a moment. When he turned back, Mai and Zuko were gone. "What the… You, who were those two?" He looked perturbed now and nervously adjusted his hat.

"I don't know, but you definitely don't want to mess around with the lady."

* * *

Zuko and Mai ambled their way back to the teashop hand in hand. It was almost sunrise and they were both ready for bed, just bed.

"Was that exciting enough for you?" Zuko asked and then hid a yawn behind his hand.

"Hmm, well, it proved better than Capitol City at least." Mai smirked at her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder. "But the beginning of our evening was the best part. I could do that over and over again."

"There's always tonight." Zuko offered slyly. "Maybe Uncle Iroh knows about another criminal."

They finally made it back to the Jasmine Dragon and opened the door as quietly as possible.

"I take it you had a good evening," Iroh chuckled as soon as they entered. "I've got tea ready for you."

"How did you know we were coming?" Zuko wore an adorably cute look of surprise on his face.

"Nephew, I always have a pot of tea ready. And some of us have to get up early to prepare for the day's work."

"Why don't you just get Ping to do it?" Mai asked. "You were worried, weren't you?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not; so, did you catch the thief and ….."

The warmth of the tea shop and the man who ran it embraced Mai and Zuko and they both knew that they were home. It was a good feeling, better than good, in fact. It was wonderful.

* * *

A/N: There you go….me hope you liked…next installment will involve our favorite Fire Lord's 21st birthday and the making of babies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se**

_**Chapter 6: He's a Man Now - Part 1**_

Mai and Zuko, Fire Lord and Fire Lady, sat in the council room, waiting for the various council members to make their way to the weekly meeting. On the agenda for the day was the state of the Fire Nation's economy. The thought of it made Mai yawn. Zuko narrowed his good eye and looked at his wife.

"You don't have to stay. I know that it's dull."

"I'm staying. I said that I would attend these meetings and I meant it. But who knew running a country would be so damned boring? Wait a minute;_ I_ did." She stared down at her shiny black fingernails, examining them closely for chips. "Oh, I hear them now. Yippee."

Zuko sniggered and then did his best to put on a serious face as the mostly older men filed into the room, each of them bowing quickly before their lord. As predicted, the meeting was painful to get through, but at least the news about their nation was promising. Their post war economy was picking up slowly but surely and trade with other nations was strong. As the meeting drew to a close, the oldest council member, a dried up old man who also happened to be extremely bright and insightful, cleared his throat and then raised his hand as if he were at school.

"Permission to speak, my lord?" His voice was papery and thin, like the empty husk of some seed or other.

"Speak," Zuko replied.

From the other side of the room, Kenji, Zuko's friend and closest advisor, gave him a warning look. The Fire Lord groaned quietly and wondered what was coming. Mai managed to put her hand on Zuko's leg without anyone noticing, and rubbed up and down the silk fabric of his pants soothingly. Grateful for her comfort, he put his hand on hers, the wide sleeves of his robes, covering everything. It was a favorite game of theirs; touching, sometimes intimately, while the council babbled on before them, making sure that none of the men could see exactly what they were doing. Occasionally, one of them would pick up on _something _and give Mai a slightly disgusted look, one that said, 'How inappropriate!' She would stare the man down, mischief and humour in her eyes.

"My lord, your twenty-first birthday is fast approaching."

"Yes, so what?" Zuko replied impatiently.

"It's traditional to have some sort of national celebration; you are officially a man, after all, when you reach that age. I was wondering if you were planning something." Councilman Suzuki cleared his throat again and looked about the room.

Zuko peered over at Kenji who shrugged and offered no help whatsoever.

Mai intercepted, speaking in a cold, clipped tone. "Zuko is the Fire Lord; he was the Fire Lord at seventeen years of age. He is a husband and he has shouldered more in his short life than any of you have in your long ones. He's been a man for quite awhile already." She leaned in close to Zuko and whispered, all while looking at the councilman, "And _don't_ I know it." Zuko's desire flared suddenly hot and bright. He bit down on his tongue, drawing blood, in a vain attempt to quell the flames.

Suzuki gazed at Mai disdainfully. Her presence at important meetings and her hand in decision making, no matter how much time passed, still bothered some of the council's most traditional members. Mai met his eyes and dared him to say anything. He didn't, of course.

Zuko was touched by his wife's words and gave her hand a squeeze. Daringly, Mai moved their joined hands upward, and brushed her fingers against her husband's quickly growing arousal. Zuko gasped audibly and all the council men swiveled their heads to stare intently at the Fire Lord.

"Are you all right, my lord?" Suzuki spoke in a voice thick with phony concern.

"Quite fine, thank you. As for this celebration you're talking about, I say 'no'." Zuko's tone was firm and regal sounding.

The man snorted his disapproval. "But your _father _and your _uncle_ and your _grandfather _all had such celebrations. Don't you think the people would enjoy it?"

"My birthday celebration will be with my _wife_ and my uncle and my friends, in Ba Sing Se. It's a private thing, as far as I'm concerned."

The councilman huffed and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, there goes another tradition."

"For Agni's sake," Mai declared. Her hand curled around Zuko and her fingers pressed hard. "Stop being so childish; Zuko can do what he likes on his own birthday. Get over it!"

"That's not my only concern."

"Here it comes," Mai said under her breath. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Zuko harder. It was all he could do not to yelp.

"Spit it out, Suzuki; you won't be happy until you do." Zuko was irritated now and it showed. His good eye was narrowed again and he tapped the arm of his chair with his free hand.

"An heir, my lord; all of us feel that it's time to produce one. You've been married for two years already and together before that." Those last words were said under his breath. "An heir will bring that added sense of stability to our fine nation. Besides, it's best to learn _now_ rather than years down the road whether the Fire Lady is fertile or not."

Mai's entire body stiffened and her eyes blazed with a cold fury that few people had ever seen. Zuko's eyes blazed _differently_. His were alight with fiery anger. He pulled his hand away from Mai's and brought it out into the open. Smoke curled from his fingertips and he looked ready to strike the offending man down.

"Let me take care of it, Zuko; please!" Mai turned and looked deep into her husband's eyes.

He nodded. Mai got up from her seat, strode gracefully toward Suzuki, and stopped mere inches from the man. Leaning forward just a bit, so that her eyes stared directly into his muddy brown ones, she spoke only two words. "Get. Out."

Suzuki's mouth hung open and he twisted his body so that he could see the Fire Lord instead. He was stupid enough to question Mai's authority and the deep respect that the Fire Lord carried for his wife. "Surely you're not allowing _her _to dismiss me? Isn't that up to you, my lord?"

Zuko was frighteningly furious now. "You dared to speak about my wife as if she were nothing but a brood mare, here only to give me children. You dared to suggest that I would get rid of her should she not bear any children. Mai can do whatever she wants with you and I suggest you accept dismissal gracefully. In my father's day, you would have been challenged to an Agni Kai, you would have lost and you would have died. Do as Mai said; get out."

The councilman stumbled on his way to the curtained entrance, almost falling. All the other men averted their eyes. None of them wanted to be seen sympathizing with the recently fallen. Their fates could be similar. Once Suzuki was gone, Mai returned to her seat and took Zuko's hand, openly this time.

"I hope that no one else has anything to say about my wife's ability to have children or the exact timing of her first pregnancy. That matter is personal, something between a husband and a wife. Both of us are aware of the eventual need for an heir. And both of us look forward to having a family. There is no need to worry. But, we will decide when, not _you_, Chibo, not _you_, Tanaka and not _you_, Misato. Do you understand?" The Fire Lord looked from one man to the next, giving each a deliberate stare.

They nodded their agreement and the remainder of the meeting focused on the economy once more and possible replacements for Suzuki.

* * *

"Well, that was intense," Mai declared as they enjoyed lunch out in the garden. "That Suzuki is beyond simply being an idiot. I almost pulled a blade on him. I wanted to. He deserved it, that officious old prig."

They sat beneath the shade of a huge oak, blanket spread out on the patchy grass and picnic basket open before them. All kinds of wonderful foods were stored inside, waiting to be eaten by the royal pair.

"How did he end up on the council again? I can't remember; it was four years ago." Zuko smiled a bit, shifted closer to Mai and draped an arm across her shoulders.

"I believe that Toph said he was honest." Mai giggled and then grabbed a piece of mango. "He certainly was."

Zuko still looked serious. "I hate when people say things like that. I hate when anyone speaks about you disrespectfully. After four years, they still can't figure out that you're an intelligent woman with something to contribute, not just a means to an end. Damn, I hate them all sometimes. Thank Agni for you and Kenji."

"You defending my honour is terrifically romantic, Zuko. Maybe we can work with that tonight."

"Huh, oh, yeah, sure…tonight." Zuko thought about what Suzuki had said. Producing an heir was important. He wondered if perhaps it was time.

"What's wrong? You don't seem overly enthused about the idea of sex with your wonderful wife." Mai handed her husband a rice ball and then bit into one herself. "And you usually are," she added with a smirk.

"Sorry, Mai; I'm still a bit upset."

"Forget about Suzuki. The guy is history. Don't let _him_ upset you anymore."

"I shouldn't but I can't help it."

"Okay, then let's talk about your birthday. Are you looking forward to the gathering at the Jasmine Dragon?" She leaned into Zuko's chest, making herself comfortable.

He kissed the top of her head before answering. "I _am _looking forward to it. You know how much I love it there. It's a second home. Having our friends along is a bonus."

"Good, good, then focus on that. We're leaving in a little over two weeks. I suppose that you'll be working extra hard then to make up for your time away?"

"I'm afraid so; speaking of work, I should go to my office, Mai. I'll see you at dinner." He wriggled out from beneath her with regret. But sometimes the Fire Lord needed to make sacrifices.

"I'll see you _before _dinner," Mai corrected. "_Tea_ in two hours."

After a quick kiss, Zuko made his way back inside the palace and Mai went back to eating. She hated to see good food go to waste.

* * *

Once they were settled in bed that evening, the lamps all extinguished, only the faint silvery light of the crescent moon making a dent in the darkness, Mai began to kiss her husband. He kissed back but only half heartedly and when she reached further down, a pang of disappointment hit her.

"Um, well, this hasn't happened since, wait, it's never happened. What's going on?" She pulled herself up into a sitting position and peered curiously down at Zuko.

"I, um, I, it's not that I don't desire you, Mai. Agni, you know how much I do. It's just, all that talk about heirs kind of has me spooked. I feel like all the council members are hiding in the bushes or behind furniture, watching, waiting, to see if I perform my duty and you perform yours. It's too weird, I can't."

"Oh, come on; you're telling me that the council members have given you performance anxiety?" Her gold eyes were wide with astonishment. "Who cares what they think?"

Zuko put a finger against his temple and tapped. "_My _mind understands that, but," he gestured down to his manhood, "apparently, _his_ doesn't."

"I'm going to hunt that Suzuki bastard down and when I find him, he'll regret the day he first drew breath." Mai reached for one of the knives strapped to her leg. She spun it round and round.

Zuko, mesmerized, watched the blade spin. "No, you won't."

"I know," Mai sighed. "But a girl can fantasize, can't she?"

With those words, she lay down, turned over on her side and went to sleep. She was restless all night.

* * *

_**One week later**_

"In here," Zuko beckoned to Kenji. "No one will hear us."

The Fire Lord's advisor wore a bemused expression. "What is going on with you, Zuko? You've been acting weird all week."

They were inside a tiny room, hardly more than a closet really, windowless and claustrophobic. Zuko was fidgety and an interesting shade of pink was beginning to colour the skin of his cheeks. He dragged a hand through his loose hair and let a hiss of air escape from his lips.

"Do you remember at the meeting last week, when Suzuki kicked up the fuss about heirs?"

"Of course I remember. That meeting was more entertaining than most." The middle aged man let out a loud laugh and Zuko immediately shushed him, looking like a stern parent more than a worried young Fire Lord.

"Agni, this is hard for me to talk about. Mai and I haven't, I haven't been able to, you know, perform since then. Mai's getting very frustrated and so am I. I keep imagining all the council members spying on our activities. I can't shake it, Kenji."

He couldn't help himself. Kenji howled with laughter. One look at Zuko's face was enough to make him clap a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, Zuko, really, I am. But it_ is _funny, you have to admit. Anyway, from what I know, you'll get over it eventually. Hey, you're going to Ba Sing Se in a week. There are no advisors there, no pressure. You'll be celebrating. Everything will return to working order then. Stop worrying!"

Zuko looked almost hopeful. Then his face dropped. "Another week: Mai will be unbearable to live with. Wish me luck, Kenji, wish me luck."

Zuko's friend clapped him affectionately on the back. "Good luck, buddy. You might just need it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se**

_**Chapter 7: "He's a man now" – Part 2**_

"I've been thinking." Mai put her spoon down and stared across the table at her husband. She had his full attention immediately. In fact, the Fire Lord was completely vulnerable, wracked with guilt for not being able to fully satisfy his wife and a little bit horrified at his predicament. He would do just about anything for Mai now. Paying her words close attention was a very small thing. "I kind of wouldn't mind working on a baby now; not because the council members think it's time, but because I'm ready. So, I've stopped taking the contraceptive tea. Not that that matters right now, with things the way they are." Her last words were unnecessary but she couldn't resist teasing Zuko. When she saw the hurt and shame in his eyes, though, she regretted her remark and felt shame herself. "Oh, I'm sorry, Zuko. That was a cruel and stupid thing to say."

"No, no, I _should _be able to take care of you; almost two weeks seems like an eternity for me too. I just need to get away from here, to Ba Sing Se and Uncle's place, you know where there are no councilmen awaiting the production of our first child." He reached across the table and took Mai's hand in his, softly caressing it. "I promise that I'll make this up to you. And wait a minute; did you say that you're ready to have a baby now?" His jaw dropped and his grip on Mai's had tightened painfully.

Mai smirked. "Yes, I did say that. And I meant it." She gave her words time to sink in. Zuko wore a silly sort of expression, part fear and part delight. Mai removed her hand from his and shook it out. She continued to speak then. "I can survive, Zuko. You know, I _could_ take care of myself, but I much prefer to wait for you to get things back in working order.

"Oh, oh yeah, they will be. As soon as we get to Uncle's. I'm almost ready to explode."

"Me too, Zuko, me too."

* * *

Mai's body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She wore pants that came to just below her knees along with a form fitting sleeveless shirt. Her shiny black hair was piled messily on top of her head and her feet were bare. She moved mechanically, her body performing the moves almost on its own.

"One more hour," she chanted aloud. "One more hour; then maybe I'll fall asleep as soon as I drop into bed."

She was in her personal training room, all alone but for her blades and her water. She had already gone through every kata that Zuko had ever taught her four times and had thrown everything in her arsenal more times than she could recall. Exhaustion was beginning to take hold of her and Mai's movements grew slower and more sluggish.

Rather than making it through the next hour, she curled up on the tile floor, proclaiming to herself that the break would be short. She fell asleep and that's where a panicked Zuko finally found her. Gingerly, he scooped up her body and carried her through the palace to their rooms. There he laid her on the bed, carefully pulled her clothes off and covered her with the sheet. She never even stirred, so deep was her sleep.

"I guess that's one way to deal with frustration," he said to her still form. "Sorry, Mai; it will be better soon."

He undressed himself and crawled into bed beside her. After brushing his lips against hers, he put his hands behind his head and stared up into the blackness of the room. He imagined all kinds of sexy scenarios. They were all pleasing and he wanted very much to try each one, but nothing happened down below.

"Damn nosey, interfering councilmen," he cursed and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Zuko and Kenji each had a glass of fire whiskey in front of them. Recalling his earlier experiences with alcohol, the Fire Lord merely sipped like an old woman, while Kenji imbibed enthusiastically.

"Why are we drinking this, this crap again?" Zuko stared at his advisor and friend closely.

"You're officially a man in just a few days and I won't be there to celebrate with you. Someone needs to mind the palace. Oh, I know that you can do everything by the time you're sixteen, but twenty one is the age when everyone, even those old farts on the council, will really look at you and see a man. Suzuki said as much before he was dismissed. Don't you remember?"

"How could I possibly forget? That day was the beginning of this whole mess with my non functioning parts." Deciding to forget his lack of tolerance for anything stronger than spiced tea, Zuko downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. "Agni, that burns." The tender lining of his throat felt as though it were ablaze.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Kenji poured them each another glass. With a smirk, he tilted his head back and poured the golden coloured liquid into his mouth. "Aah, great stuff. Now, you need to stop worrying about your nether regions." Kenji giggled. The sound was bizarre coming from a well built middle aged man. Zuko shot him his darkest glare and took a gulp of his own drink. "I told you, once you get away from here, you'll be stiff as a stick, hard as a hammer, rigid as rock; you get the picture." Zuko's advisor giggled again. "Mai will be overwhelmed and all will be forgotten."

"Why did I ever tell you?" Zuko moaned. "I'll never live this down, will I?"

"Never," Kenji agreed teasingly. Clapping his friend on the shoulder, he said, "It'll be fine, Zuko, really. It's not that big a deal."

"Yeah, I suppose that you're right. Hey," he took another big sip of his drink, "Mai and I are going to try for a baby now. What do you think of that?"

"Really; not for the council, I hope." He peered closely at Zuko, reading his friend's expression.

"Of course not," Zuko retorted defensively. "We're ready now, that's all. And it may take some time for Mai to get pregnant anyway."

"Maybe," Kenji agreed. "Or she could get pregnant on your little vacation. What do _you _think of _that_?"

"I think that would be just fine." Zuko sounded pleased with the possibility.

"Well, I guess you _are _ready then. I wish you luck and a happy birthday, my lord and friend."

Kenji poured himself yet another drink, raised the glass in honour of Zuko, and gulped it down.

* * *

As their carriage approached the former upper ring of Ba Sing Se, where the Jasmine Dragon was situated, Mai began to quiver with anticipation. Every mile closer they had gotten to the Earth Kingdom and its capitol, every minute that had passed, Zuko had grown calmer. The tightness of his body was gone and his posture was relaxed and easy now. He wore a teasing sort of expression on his face and his eyes were positively twinkling.

"I hope you're ready," he leaned in and whispered seductively.

"I've been ready for more than two weeks, Zuko." Heedless of the driver, who kept looking back at them, staring into the carriage as if star struck, Mai reached for Zuko's hair, tugged, and pulled him into a kiss. It was passionate and lustful, and spoke loudly of what was soon to come.

The driver's mouth was agape and he almost steered the carriage into a series of rickety looking stands that sold fried dough, roasted meat and pickled eggs respectively.

"Hey, you, watch where you're driving that thing," one of the stand owners called out angrily. He picked up a pair of his pickled eggs and tossed them at the carriage. One of the eggs met its mark and exploded messily against the back, narrowly missing the open window. The sour smell of vinegar pervaded the air.

"How romantic," Mai drawled. "I'm really in the mood now."

"Nothing's going to deter me," Zuko assured his wife. "I mean nothing."

"Sorry," the driver called back in a panic. "I'm so sorry. I'll pay closer attention from now on."

"Yeah, to the road and not to us," Mai snapped back. "Seriously, what a voyeur that guy is."

"I can't blame him for staring at _you_." Zuko looked Mai up and down, taking in every luscious detail.

She wore a wide sleeved forest green tunic with black trim over a narrow skirt that hugged her curves. On her feet were delicate gold coloured sandals. Her hair, which was Zuko's favorite Mai part, at least at that particular moment (other times it was her eyes or her skin or her fingers or her feet or her mouth or certain private areas…actually, every part was a favorite. He could never really choose) hung beautifully down her back, one simple pale green decorative comb resting over her right ear.

She blushed under his gaze and felt tingling sensations throughout her body. "That's sweet, Zuko."

"It's the truth. You look gorgeous. You always look gorgeous." The Fire Lord licked his lips and wondered when the damn carriage would finally stop outside the Jasmine Dragon. The ride seemed to be taking forever.

The piercing sound of screams and the more guttural sound of shouts penetrated the carriage, breaking though the Fire Lord's thoughts. Zuko poked his head out of the window and was dismayed to see the contents of at least three carts spilled all over the roadway. There were melons and barrels of wine, smoked sausages and bolts of gaudy looking cloth splattered everywhere. The people involved in the mishap were loudly laying blame, pointing their fingers and making rude gestures.

"Seems as though you'll have a bit of a wait, sir," the driver stated apologetically. He pushed back his little green hat and wiped at his damp forehead. "The ostrich horse can't budge. Stupid carts; they're always tipping over. Of course, the owners have usually just finished downing a few drinks at the Jade Tavern. It's no wonder they can't steer properly. Really, there should be rules about this sort of thing. It's very disruptive to us non drinking folk who are just trying to do their jobs." When there was no response from the inside of the carriage, the driver looked back. He frowned. "Well, aren't they impatient? What in the Earth Kingdom could be that important?" He sighed and prepared himself for a long wait. After all, the luggage still needed to be delivered to the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

Mai and Zuko ran. They were both laughing as they weaved their way through the throngs along the side of the road, clutching tight onto the other's hand.

"Down here," Zuko called and tugged his wife into an alley. "It leads to the right street."

The alley was quiet and he couldn't resist pressing Mai against the wall and kissing her breathless before tugging her along again. They picked their way around empty crates and bits of garbage, both more graceful than most people could ever hope to be.

About ten minutes later, they darted up the steps of the tea shop, pushed open the front doors, not caring whom was inside, and blazed by Iroh, Ping and their friends.

"Hey look, there's the birthday boy," Sokka cried as he pointed to Zuko. "Okay, there _goes _the birthday boy," the Water Tribesman amended as he watched his friends disappear up the stairs.

"Sorry," Zuko yelled over his shoulder. "Long trip, need to use the bathroom."

Mai laughed, a deep husky sound, and Zuko ran even faster.

"Bathroom my ass," Toph declared. "They're going to have sex."

Iroh looked somehow pleased while everyone else shook their heads.

"Can't keep their hands off each other, can they?" Suki observed. "It's adorable."

"Hey, we're the same way." Sokka's big blue eyes looked offended.

"Easy, stud, easy; you're doing just fine." Suki patted her husband on the head and gave Katara a smirk.

* * *

The moment that the door to their room was shut, Zuko guided Mai toward the freshly made bed. He was pulling off articles of clothing and dropping them into little piles on the floor, his motions frantic and his breathing heavy.

Ba Sing Se had worked its magic. Zuko's arousal jutted out proudly and the Fire Lord wore an equally proud expression.

"I'm ready, Mai," he declared with excitement and yanked off his shoes.

Mai was ready too, and she lay back on the bed awaiting her friend, her lover, her husband, a crooked smile turning up her mouth.

It was hours before they finished. Their friends in the shop below went through eight pots of tea and two trays of scones while playing countless games of pai sho.

By the time Zuko and Mai emerged, newly bathed but dressed in the same clothing, slightly wrinkled, it was the dinner hour.

"Happy birthday, nephew; I would ask what all that was about, but I suppose it's a private matter. You certainly were noisy, though."

Zuko blushed while Mai let out that husky laugh again. Agni, it was a sexy sound and Zuko had half a mind to drag his wife back up the stairs.

"It had been awhile; long story," Mai said by way of an explanation.

"That's enough information," Aang stated. His cheeks were flushed too. Katara gave him a kiss and he turned a deeper red.

"I heard waaay too much," Toph informed the royal couple. "I know things that I never wanted to know and I can't erase them from my memory. Thanks ever so much."

"You'll get over it, Toph." Mai hugged her friend and then moved from table to table greeting everyone else.

Zuko's birthday dinner, which Iroh had spent days preparing, consisted of all the Fire Lord's favorites. It was spectacularly delicious and the cake and tea that followed were divine. Gifts were given and more tea made. It was a wonderful evening, one that both Zuko and Mai would cherish for years to come.

* * *

_**One month later**_

Mai leaned across the table and looked into her husband's eyes. "I'm late, Zuko, very late."

"Late for what?" he asked stupidly.

She narrowed her eyes and glared. "Think; you can be so dense sometimes."

Zuko thought for a moment and then beamed brightly. "Oh, you mean your mon….wait, that means you're pregnant."

"Give the man a prize," she said with consummate dryness. "I certainly feel moody enough to be pregnant."

He jumped up from his chair, walked around the table and pulled his wife into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy. When do you think it happened?"

"If my numbers are right, Ba Sing Se." Mai smiled at the memory of those few days.

"Ba Sing Se…it seems that a lot of good things happen there." Zuko smiled too. "I should have known."

* * *

A/N: I didn't feel very citrus-y today. I'm in more of a chocolate mood, what with it being Easter weekend and all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se**

_**Chapter 8: This is Getting Ridiculous**_

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen all of the councilmen smiling at once," Mai remarked. "It's like a miracle."

Mai was officially pregnant, three months so, and together they had told a very pleased group of councilmen the news.

"I know," Zuko agreed. "Maybe they'll shut up for awhile and leave us alone."

"I doubt that. They'll be sniffing around, inquiring after my health and measuring my belly. _You _were paranoid about them watching us _make_ a baby. I'm paranoid about them hovering around during my entire pregnancy."

"I won't allow it," Zuko replied defensively. "No one and I mean **no one** will upset my wife, especially while she's carrying our child."

He reached out and put his warm hand flat against Mai's abdomen. He couldn't feel anything yet, but when Mai stood naked before him, in the privacy of their rooms, he noticed the subtle changes to her body. Her breasts were slightly larger and seemed somehow heavier. Her belly had a tiny bump, barely noticeable, but their baby was doing its best to make its presence known.

Mai's mood had been all over the place too and morning and evening dates with the washbasin were almost a daily occurrence. He hated when she felt ill and would stand with her, rubbing tiny heated circles on her back, handing her wash cloths and pinning back her hair. It was the least he could do. Mai was the one who had to carry the baby, deliver it and suffer all the aches and pains that went along with a pregnancy, after all. All Zuko needed to do was support her. His part was easy.

"That's good; you had better keep them away. I plan on wearing my blades even when I'm delivering."

Zuko snorted at the image of Mai grunting and sweating, baby set to emerge and knife brandished in one hand, ready should a pesky councilman dare to poke his head into the birthing room. He knew that her aim would be just as true as always too; Mai simply didn't miss, no matter what.

"You _know_ I mean it," she emphasized.

Zuko kissed the tip of her nose and stared at her admiringly. "Oh, I know."

* * *

Touching Mai had always been a large part of how Zuko communicated his emotions, desires and his love. As her pregnancy progressed, he found himself wanting to touch her more and more. Iroh called having a baby a wonder, nature's miracle and now that the process was proceeding healthily before his very eyes, Zuko had no choice but to agree. Nearly every day, Mai's body showed a slight change. The Fire Lord ran his hands over and over the now visible bump, and caressed her breasts, much larger now and so tender and sore. The fire in his hands could ease a lot of Mai's discomfort, so she craved the touch just as much as Zuko did. Besides that, the sensation of his slightly calloused fingers and palms on her was delicious and soothing and made her feel very, very much adored.

Her appetite for sex, always more than robust, peaked towards the end of her sixth month. Mai was literally insatiable, cornering her husband in closets and disused rooms, his office, the gardens and the library. Then at night, in bed, she was ready for more. It was Zuko who was exhausted now.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" she questioned him one night. When Mai got no response, she poked Zuko hard in the side. He jerked and then said something incomprehensible before turning over to look at his tormentor.

"Again?" he asked. "Agni, Mai, all this sex is great and all, but I need sleep too. I have to work tomorrow."

"Just a quick one," she breathed seductively, shifting closer to Zuko, rubbing her body up against his.

He was gone then, in the feel and the smell of her. "Okay," he breathed back and began to kiss up and down her entire body, spending extra time on her belly.

The quick one ended up being an extended one and Zuko got very little sleep. Needless to say, he was a cranky Fire Lord the next morning.

* * *

"You look, how shall I put this diplomatically," Kenji mused, with one finger resting on his chin, "like crap."

"It's all the sex, Kenji. Mai's killing me." The Fire Lord dropped his head down onto his desk and closed his eyes. "Let me sleep for just five minutes. I'll be okay after that."

"My heart bleeds, my friend, it bleeds." The advisor shook his head and put on a mock sympathetic face. "You're probably the only man who has ever, in the history of the world, complained about too much sex."

"I love it, Kenji; but Mai can sleep during the day. I can't, well, I can, but it wouldn't look good."

"Who cares? You work hard; if you need a nap, take one. Look, I'll leave and close the door. You sleep."

"All right, I suppose that it couldn't hurt. Thanks, Kenji."

Zuko was out within seconds and slept blissfully for two hours.

* * *

"You look rested," Mai observed at dinner. She placed her hands atop her belly and eyed her husband like a hawk would a rabbit mouse. "Up for some fun after?" Slowly and deliberately, Mai raised her chopsticks, put a piece of chicken in her mouth and then licked her lips.

How could Zuko say 'no' to that? "Um, yeah, I'd love some fun." Zuko noticed a faint stirring down below. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm, I feel like a lovely warm bath with my husband. You can wash my hair and," she paused, "other things."

The faint stirring quickly became complete arousal. Zuko pushed back his chair, stood up and held out a hand to his wife. "I've had enough to eat. How about you?"

Mai gave him a smirk and a nod. She took his hand and together they entered the huge, luxurious bathroom. Zuko began to fill the roomy tub first and then undressed quickly and efficiently. Mai peeled off her clothes and waited for Zuko to warm the water to the temperature that she preferred, very warm, almost hot.

Once done, he climbed down the tub's small set of stairs and stood in the water. "Perfect," he said temptingly. "Come on in, Mai." He began to stroke himself then and his eyes roamed Mai's pale body.

The Fire Lady eyed Zuko hungrily in return and wasted no more time. Daintily, she descended the steps and let herself sink into the wonderful heat. "Oh, feels so good." She glanced at Zuko again. "Oh, looks so good."

Water was the perfect place for a pregnant woman. She felt lighter there, buoyed up, surrounded by support. Mai could understand now why in some cultures, women gave birth while in water. It was appealing, but the royal physician and the midwife would certainly have no part of it.

Zuko let his own body sink into the water too and gently tugged Mai over to his side of the bathtub. She settled herself against him and practically purred as his hardness made contact with her bottom.

"I'm going to wash your hair now." Zuko kissed her neck and reached back for the large ladle used to scoop up water and rinse. He filled it and let the warm water run down Mai's head, continuing until her ebony hair was drenched completely.

"What shampoo are you going to use?" Mai asked almost drowsily. "The vanilla?"

"No, the almond," Zuko answered softly. He kissed her neck again and picked up the pretty bottle.

Pouring some into his hand, he made a good lather and then began to massage his wife's scalp. Mai leaned back closer into Zuko, relishing the feel of his muscular chest and strong arms against her back. The Fire Lord let his hands drift down, caressing her breasts, feeling the weight of them in his hands. When he tweaked her nipples, Mai gasped and began to grind her behind into Zuko's lap.

"Patience," Zuko breathed in her ear. "I've got more washing to do." He rinsed out her hair, letting his fingers run through the silky strands. Mai's hair, when it was wet, looked like the finest obsidian, and Zuko never tired of either looking at it or feeling it. "I love your hair," he whispered.

"You'd better hurry up and start loving some other parts." Mai reached beneath the water to touch herself, but Zuko grabbed hold of her hands.

"No," he reprimanded her. "Just hang on a few more minutes."

Reaching for a cloth next, he rubbed some almond scented soap into the material and then began the process of washing Mai, every single bit of her. He stroked and teased, moved her about so that he could reach those more elusive spots, and had her thrumming with desire and lust. As he stared at her trembling limbs and her chest that rose and fell rapidly, Mai reminded Zuko of lightning; raw power just waiting to be unleashed.

"Now," she growled and pushed Zuko hard against the wall of the tub.

She perched herself atop his hardness, letting its length sink into her fully, before she began to gyrate. Her rounded belly was between them, a powerful reminder of their love. Zuko ran his hands along her sides and over the swollen mound, before kissing her almost savagely, biting at her lips and tongue.

Mai continued to rock while Zuko thrust himself upwards, deeper inside, as deep as he could go. They came together a few minutes later, Mai grabbing hold of Zuko's shoulders and slamming him back into the hard marble. It was awhile before their breathing evened out and the ripples in the water settled down.

"Maybe I should wash _you_ now," Mai suggested with a crooked little smile.

"Please," Zuko agreed. "Let me get you the shampoo."

* * *

"I think that I've settled on yellow," Mai informed her husband about two weeks later.

The nursery had been painted three times already. Each time, Mai had been 'certain' of the colour. Each time, she had changed her mind.

"Yellow," Zuko repeated with little enthusiasm. "A week ago you said that it was insipid."

"Well, I've changed my mind," Mai snarled. "A pregnant woman has every right to do that. And I must have been thinking of something else. Yellow is very soothing and cheerful and it's the colour of the sun. How could we go wrong?"

The Fire Lord let out a long sigh. "I don't care anymore, Mai. Just stick with _something_; well, not black and not purple and not pink."

"Yellow; I'm completely sure. I'm going to call in the painters again and have some new drapes made and I've got to see about cushions and fabric for the furniture and carpeting. How about white for the blankets? White and yellow look good together, or is that too girly?"

"Go with what you think, Mai. We can always change it, even after the baby comes." He slid his hands around Mai's disappearing waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "The important thing is that you're happy and healthy."

"I am, Zuko. This palace is starting to close in on me a little bit, though. It feels as though I haven't gone anywhere for ages. Do you think we could take a little trip?"

"I'll have to talk with the physician and the midwife. You're almost seven months pregnant, Mai. What if you go into labor?"

"Then, I'll have the baby wherever we are. Women have been delivering babies since forever, Zuko. It's not a complicated procedure. It's natural." She turned around to face her husband. Mai's eyes were narrowed as she examined her husband's expression.

"That's true, but what if there are problems? What if your life is in danger?" He ran a finger along her cheek and then kissed where his finger had been.

"Why can't we bring the midwife along? She's delivered countless babies and encountered all kinds of problems. I know, because she's told me all the stories. Come on, Zuko, just a quick visit with Iroh. We might just hit strawberry season again. I've got a real craving for them, oh and those wonderful pickled eggs that were thrown against our carriage; do you remember? I want some of those too."

"We can get pickled eggs here, Mai." His argument was feeble and Zuko knew already that he had lost.

"Yes, but we can't get fresh strawberries. Mmm, strawberries and cream and your uncle's special citrus tea. I'm starving." Mai left the disheveled looking nursery and headed for the kitchen. She popped her head back in the door for a moment. "I'll make sure that the room is finished before we leave."

"I guess we're going to Ba Sing Se," Zuko muttered under his breath. "Not like I had a choice."

* * *

It was three weeks before they finally left for Ba Sing Se, the midwife, an interesting and very blunt woman in her late fifties named Erina, in tow.

"I still wish that you would have just stayed home," Erina mentioned to Mai for the tenth time the morning of their departure. "You're seven and a half months along. By the time we get there and spend some time, you'll be eight months. The baby_ could_ arrive then.

"And I wish that we could have left you behind," the Fire Lady replied tartly. "If you're going to nag like this the entire trip, maybe we should just drop you out of the airship."

"Hmph, I wouldn't do that, my lady. You might very well need my services. Or you_ could_ try to find someone in Ba Sing Se who is equally skilled and experienced on short notice." The midwife was also extremely confident.

Mai had to admit that Elina knew her stuff. And she felt easy with the idea of the woman delivering her child. Mai didn't_ want_ to find someone else. And Zuko, of course, would have brought then entire palace staff along if he could have.

"Well, my mother was late with both me and my brother, two weeks overdue." Mai wondered if that sort of thing ran in families.

Erina ran a hand over her mousy brown hair and looked at Mai with her brown eyes. "Sometimes that runs in families," she stated as if reading Mai's mind.

"What's that?" Zuko asked as he rejoined them in the small sitting area.

The Fire Lord had been out on the deck enjoying the view and getting some fresh air. He wished that the damned airship would just arrive already. He felt a bit agitated and uncomfortable with the entire trip, though the opportunity to spend some time with Iroh was always hard to pass up.

"Erina was saying that I might go over my due date, since my mother did for both her pregnancies." Mai moved closer to Zuko and slipped her hand into his.

"Oh, really, is that bad? How long overdue?" He looked concerned and instinctively placed a hand on Mai's large stomach.

"All right; stop it, both of you. No amount of speculation will tell us a damnable thing. The baby will come when the baby comes. As long as I'm there, you have no worries." Erina pulled a book out of her bag and began to read. The young couple, her lord and lady, had been dismissed.

"Well," Mai mused, "So much for conversation with her. Come outside with me? I could use some air now." She tugged on her husband's hand and dragged him back out onto the deck.

* * *

Strawberry season was just beginning. Mai moaned with delight when she spotted the baskets of plump, red berries in the marketplace.

"Stop the carriage." She shouted and banged on the wall that separated her from the driver. "I want some strawberries."

Zuko, dressed, of course, in Earth Kingdom green, and with his bangs hiding a good portion of his face, dutifully climbed out of the parked carriage and purchased three heaping baskets of strawberries. Mai's eyes lit up as soon as her husband stepped back up and into the seat beside her.

"Mmm, Agni, they smell so good. Hand one of those baskets over." By the time their carriage arrived outside the Jasmine Dragon, Mai had finished off half a basket already. "I hope Iroh has cream," she sighed as she popped one more berry into her mouth.

Iroh greeted them with his usual warmth and assured Mai that he did indeed have a good supply of cream.

"Mind if I go help myself?" she asked and headed off into the kitchen with her half basket of berries.

"Feel free," Iroh called after her. "She looks good, nephew, hungry but good."

"She's beautiful," Zuko agreed. His face had that special expression, the one it wore only when he thought of Mai.

"And this must be Erina. Welcome, lovely lady, to the Jasmine Dragon." Iroh beamed at the midwife and then gave her a broad wink. "I hope that you enjoy your stay."

"I heard that you're quite the ladies' man," Erina replied. "But I wasn't aware of just how handsome you are; oh, my." She fanned herself dramatically. "Perhaps you could make me some of your famous tea."

"Indeed, it would be my pleasure," Iroh grinned. "Give me the rest of those berries, nephew. I'll take them into the kitchen."

"He's met his match," Zuko muttered as he handed over the baskets and plunked himself down into a chair.

A lone customer, one of Iroh's regulars, gave the Fire Lord a pointed look. "No one could ever match your uncle, young man."

"True enough," Zuko agreed. "True enough."

Mai came out of the kitchen, two heaping bowls of strawberries and cream on a tray. She glanced at the customer, who gave her a shy smile, then put the tray down in front of her husband. "Don't they look incredible," she exclaimed. "Here, eat."

Zuko wasn't that hungry, but Mai's enthusiasm for the treat was infectious. He picked away at the berries, and watched with amused interest as Mai ate quickly and efficiently.

"I love you," he mouthed when she looked up from her bowl.

Mai just smiled and scooped up another berry.

* * *

The next week or so was a restful one. Mai and Zuko lazed in bed late, Zuko sometimes bringing breakfast up so the two could enjoy it together while lounging beneath the covers. They took leisurely walks through the streets of Ba Sing Se, buying a few things for the baby, and then returning to the Jasmine Dragon to eat dinner with Iroh. Evenings were spent out in the garden sipping one of Iroh's delicious brews and enjoying the night sky.

The tea maker, meanwhile, was getting along famously with Erina. The pair took their own walks, Iroh only too happy to show the midwife the sites of Ba Sing Se, and had some intense pai sho battles. Erina always found time to examine Mai, though, giving the Fire Lady a thorough one every day.

"Damn it, Erina; that hurts. Do you have to press down so hard?" Mai was stretched out on her bed, tunic pulled up and huge belly exposed. Zuko stood silently by the bed, watching everything.

"Yes, I do. And you know nothing of pain, young lady."

Mai rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out once Erina's back was turned. Zuko slapped a hand over his mouth and pretended to cough.

"How is Mai doing?" he asked politely.

"Everything is as it should be. The baby is a good size too." She patted Mai's belly and then pulled her tunic down. "I do suggest that we get going home soon, unless you prefer to give birth here."

"Fine," Mai sighed. "We'll leave the day after tomorrow. Is that okay with you, Zuko?"

"I'll go let Iroh know." He bent down to kiss Mai tenderly, let his eyes linger on her belly, then left the room, off to find his uncle.

* * *

"It's been wonderful seeing you again." Iroh poured everyone another cup of lemon chamomile tea and then sat back down at the table.

It was the night before Zuko's and Mai's departure. Iroh, with Erina's competent help, had made a special dinner in honour of his soon to arrive great niece or great nephew.

"We love coming here, Uncle. It's our second home." Zuko looked at Iroh warmly, the urge to hug him almost overwhelming.

"That's the way it _should _feel when you're here. And that little baby you are carrying, Mai, I want him or her to feel the same way, for as long as I'm around and perhaps even after."

Mai was touched and felt tears stinging her eyes. "We'll bring the baby as often as we can."

"Ah, I do wish that I could be around for the birth. But, I've so much to do here, so many obligations, what with the Order of the White Lotus meetings and neighborhood organizations and my second tea shop opening soon."

"How are you going to manage that?" Erina asked. "Who will run the other tea shop?"

"I'm still looking for a manager I feel truly good about. Until then, I'll have to divide my time, perhaps keep shorter hours at the second shop. Anyway, that's a problem I don't mind having."

Mai, finished with her meal, leaned back and watched her husband as he continued to chat with Iroh and Erina. She felt an uncomfortable sort of twinge in her lower abdomen and a dull pain in her lower back. The pains continued for the next hour or so, though she said nothing, and then she felt a trickle of water run down her leg.

"What's wrong, Mai?" Zuko jumped up from his seat and ran around the table to his wife. "You look like you're in pain."

"Um, I think that I'm in labor, Zuko." Mai looked a bit frightened now, but nothing compared to the Fire Lord.

"What? Now? You're a month early. Damn it, Erina, do something quickly."

"Whoa, slow down; let's help Mai upstairs and let me examine her. There's no need to panic. If she's in labor, you'll have a baby soon. If she's not, I'll know."

After a brief check over, Erina made the announcement. "She's definitely in labor and her water just broke completely. My lord, if you're going to stay here with your wife, I want you to make yourself useful; no fainting or screaming, understood? And be prepared for a long labor; first ones usually are."

It seemed that the little prince or princess was having none of that; it wanted out and it wanted out now. Mai's labor progressed at a frighteningly rapid rate and her pain level with it.

"Hold my hand," she demanded.

Zuko offered his hand and Mai held on tightly, pressing the tips of her nails deep into his flesh. He bit his tongue, not wanting to complain about that little bit of pain when his wife was in agony.

"Get me some cold water," she demanded next.

Dutifully, Zuko poured her a cup of water and held it while she sipped. Mai's hands were tangled up in the sheets now and she let out a low moan as another contraction hit.

"Oh, Mai," Zuko whispered.

He did all that he could; wiped her brow, rubbed her back, encouraged her, allowed her to strike out at him when the pain was too much to bear.

"It hurts so much," Mai gasped. "Oh, Agni, would you just rip it out of my already. I want to push now. Can I push?"

Erina checked Mai's progress again and then grinned. "Push!"

The Fire Lady reached for Zuko's hand and with an undignified sounding grunt, pushed with all her strength.

"You're amazing." Zuko whispered close to her ear. "It's almost over, Mai."

"How in Agni's name would you know that?" She grit her teeth together and pushed some more.

"I'm trying to comfort you." Zuko looked offended and hurt.

"Just shut up and hold my hand!"

He did as he was told and soon enough the ordeal was over. There was a reward for all the pain, though; a beautiful, tiny princess, with perfect little fingers and perfect little toes, narrow gold eyes and a head full of thick, black hair.

"Look, Mai, she's a teeny tiny you." Zuko placed the infant in Mai's arms. He looked at his two girls with wonder and the love he felt for both of them at that moment was indescribable. Zuko wanted nothing more than to care for and protect Mai and the baby, now and for the rest of his life.

"She's, she's amazing." The new mother stroked the girl's head and looked deep into her eyes. "I love her so much already. It's kind of scary."

"I know," Zuko agreed.

Iroh, having heard the newborn's cries, opened the door a crack, waiting for permission to enter. Erina pulled the door open all the way.

"Well?" the tea maker asked excitedly.

"You have a perfect little great niece," the midwife informed him. "It's all right. Go ahead and take a peek. I'll leave you all alone for a bit."

"Thank you, Erina, for delivering the child safely." Iroh put a hand on her arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Mai did all the work. I just caught the baby." She laughed then and headed downstairs for a cup of well deserved tea.

Zuko beckoned Iroh over. "Come here, Uncle. Come see the baby."

Almost reverently, Iroh peeked down at the child in Mai's arms. "Oh, she's precious. You're a very lucky young man, Zuko. You have a family now, a real family of your own. And she was born in my tea shop. I'm honoured."

Zuko chuckled. "Yeah, it seems that everything important in our lives happens here. It's getting ridiculous."

"Would you like to hold her, Iroh?" Mai gave up the warm bundle reluctantly and felt bereft as soon as the infant left her arms.

"What will you name her?" Iroh crooned softly at the baby, touching a chubby cheek with the tip of his finger.

The royal couple exchanged a look. Mai shrugged and then thought deeply for a moment. "It's spring, late spring, but still spring and she's more beautiful than any flower, so how about…"

"Akina*," Zuko grinned. "That's perfect."

Mai nodded and smiled back at her husband. "**I **thought so." She felt tired but euphoric and the terrible pain that she had endured was all but forgotten.

"Hello, little Akina," Iroh said softly. "Welcome to the world."

He handed her back to Mai and then slipped silently out of the room. The new family needed some time alone, he figured. He glanced back over his shoulder and watched as Zuko sat on the edge of the bed, all his attention focused on Mai and Akina, his arm encircling them both and pulling them in close to his chest. They were his world and he would do anything to keep them safe. Iroh understood that feeling very well.

*Akina means spring flower in Japanese

* * *

A/N: Only 2 more chapters and this story is finished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se**

**Chapter 9: Little Firebender**

_**Fire Nation Capitol**_

They were first time parents; stressed out, worried and fatigued yet still deliriously happy. Akina was one week old when Mai and Zuko brought her home to the Fire Nation palace. Zuko had hovered protectively over mother and daughter the entire voyage home, fussing as much or more than any old woman ever would. Mai took it in her stride; actually she enjoyed the fussing and the help. Zuko was already a good father, attentive, interested, affectionate and completely taken with his baby girl. Mai had always known he would be. She was just glad now that _he_ knew it.

They were eager to show her off to Kenji, the man who it often seemed, was their only true ally in the capitol. A letter had been dispatched home as soon as Zuko had managed to wrench his eyes away from his little family. It was adorable really, the way he continued to drink in the sight of Akina. It was as if he couldn't quite believe that he had anything to do with something so wonderful.

"Zuko, I promise that she won't disappear if you look away." Mai cradled Akina with one arm and placed her free hand on top of her husband's.

"It's stupid, I know, but I can't seem to take my eyes off her. She's so perfect and pretty and sweet."

"She's not destroying _your_ nipples, is she?" Mai retorted. "Agni, they're sore."

"Um, no, I guess she's not." What could a man possibly say in reply to something like that?

The royal couple's airship was about to land near the palace. Zuko could see Kenji waiting on the ground along with a palanquin, something the couple rarely used. The middle aged man began to wave and the smile on his face was warm welcome enough for both Mai and Zuko.

"Let's see the little princess," he demanded cheerfully as soon as Mai and Zuko disembarked.

Zuko took Akina from Mai. He was still a bit stiff and unsure when holding the infant, but every time he took her, the Fire Lord improved.

"Here's Akina," Zuko declared proudly. "She looks almost exactly like Mai. She's beautiful."

Kenji stepped forward and took a peek, running a gentle finger along the baby girl's cheek. "Wow, you did well, my friend; she's amazing."

Mai cleared her throat and gave Kenji a pointed look. "Remember, I'm the one who carried her for eight months and suffered the pains of childbirth."

"And you'll probably never hear the end of it," Kenji whispered to Zuko.

The Fire Lord chuckled, took one look at Mai and stopped. "Mai was incredible," he clarified. "I couldn't have done what she did. I have a new and greater respect for women now."

"Oh, really?" Mai questioned as she quirked her eyebrows. But she believed her husband; he always treated her with respect. He always had.

"Really," Zuko replied. He leaned in toward Mai and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Love you," he breathed quietly into her ear.

Mai smiled. She would never tire of hearing those words.

"Congratulations to both of you," Kenji stated, now completely serious. "Akina is gorgeous and healthy. You have a both a daughter and an heir."

"Something tells me that the words 'daughter' and 'heir' won't please the council," Mai noted.

"Something tells me that you're right," Kenji agreed. "Come on; the palanquin is waiting. The official celebration is tomorrow. I know that you want to introduce your daughter to the nation. Your people will be thrilled, Zuko and Mai."

"I want to get her settled in the nursery, Zuko. Kenji, is the bassinet in our room for night time?"

"Everything has been taken care of. All you need to do is carry Akina inside."

"Thank you, Kenji; I wonder sometimes what we would do without you." Mai flashed the man a grateful smile and stepped into the palanquin. She leaned back into the cushions and let out a pleased groan. Sometimes luxury was a good thing.

* * *

Every member of the council was lined up in the foyer awaiting the Fire Lord's and Fire Lady's return, and of course, itching to catch a glimpse of the brand new heir.

"They look like vultures ready to pick our bones clean," Mai remarked quietly, but not quietly enough.

The nearest councilman actually looked offended, as if he _wasn't_ there to make some sort of judgment or assumption about little Akina.

"My lord, my lady," Councilman Chibo said respectively as he bowed. "We're here to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter, a healthy child, and to wish you well."

"Thank you, Chibo. Lady Mai and I are both tired. We'll be retiring to our rooms for the remainder of the day. We need to rest up for tomorrow, after all."

"Ah, yes, the celebration; everything is in order, my lord. The preparations have all been taken care of. I took the liberty of writing a schedule of sorts for you: a few words from you, presentation of the, um, heir….."

"He's tired," Mai snapped. "Just hand him the schedule. He can read it later."

Chibo looked to Zuko who nodded immediately as if to say, "Mai's word is as good as mine; do as she says."

The councilman handed Zuko the scroll. "Until tomorrow, then," he stated, craning his neck to get a look at the infant in Mai's arms.

Protectively, the Fire Lady raised her arm to hide Akina's face. She wasn't ready to have the crusty old men staring at her daughter just yet. As far as she was concerned, they didn't deserve to set eyes on her at all.

"You'll get your chance tomorrow along with everyone else." She glanced over at Zuko and then walked through the foyer and down the hallway to her left.

Zuko followed.

* * *

"Ugh, those men get my back up even when they're not doing anything." Mai had just fed Akina and then given her to Zuko for a diaper change.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked with a sweet sort of befuddled expression on his face. "It doesn't seem to be staying on."

"Hang on a second." Mai adjusted her tunic before standing up and joining her husband at the changing table. "No, tighter, like this."

It was incredible how much Mai had learned in seven brief days. She could hardly remember a time before Akina was a part of their lives; such was her impact on the Fire Lady.

"Ah, I see. I'll get it right next time. Oh, and Mai, we do have help you know. There are servants plus the nanny we decided on before Akina was born. I'm going to let her know that she can start the day after tomorrow. Use her as much or as little as you need to, okay."

"I know, Zuko. I want to do as much as I can while still being active in council meetings and working with you a bit. I'm not sure if I could leave her right now, though."

They both gazed down at their daughter then and marveled at her very being.

"I understand. I don't want to leave her _either_."

Akina slept in a bassinet near their bed. Several times during the night, both new mother and new father got up from their bed to simply stare at the child, silly smiles of happiness on both their faces.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and warm with no clouds to be seen. The celebration planned around the presentation of Akina to her people was to begin just past midday. Mai wasn't too keen on the whole idea but some things needed to be tolerated without complaint and this was one of them. The people of Capitol City lived and worked around the palace, some of them_ in_ it, and many were involved somehow with the royal family; their butcher shop might supply meat for instance or their book shop the latest volume of something that Mai fancied. They deserved to see Akina and they would.

Stretching, Mai followed Zuko out of bed and went immediately to the bassinet. He was already there, watching Akina slowly awaken, a besotted grin on his face.

"Wow, you've got it bad," Mai deadpanned and linked her arm through his. "But I don't blame you. We made a pretty damn amazing baby."

"Yeah, yeah, we did and I think she's hungry."

Between feeding and bathing, diapering and dressing, the morning sped by. It was a little frightening just how much time was eaten up in the care of Akina; time well spent and treasured by both Mai and Zuko.

"I need to get washed and dressed, Zuko. Sleep clothes won't cut it out there on the dais." She handed off Akina and headed into the bathroom.

The Fire Lord sat down in a comfortable arm chair and crooned at his daughter. "Hello, princess; are you ready for your big debut? Agni, you are just so beautiful." He stroked her cheek then and began to hum some long forgotten tune.

Mai joined him after a few minutes, looking a bit tired but radiant nonetheless in her formal robes, royal hairpiece decorating her topknot, and just enough makeup to enhance her lovely features. Zuko would happily sit like that forever, baby in his arms and Mai at his side. It was bliss.

"You look content," Mai observed with a crooked smile.

"I'm so lucky, Mai. It makes me wonder why _this_," he indicated both her and Akina, "wasn't enough for Ozai. He had everything and it wasn't enough. _I_ wasn't enough, never could be in his eyes. I look at Akina and you and feel so much love, so much gratitude. What was wrong with him, Mai?"

"Exactly where would you like me to begin?" she inquired dryly. "Forget about Ozai. He doesn't matter."

"You're right, of course. I just can't help thinking about him sometimes." Zuko's face was twisted and he reached up to touch his scar.

"Well, do it another time then; no brooding today. It's special. I'll take the baby now. You go get ready."

An hour later, the little family stood together on the dais, Zuko's brief but heartfelt speech over, and listened to the cheers of the huge crowd. Akina's eyes scrunched up at the loud noise but she didn't cry. The people looked ready to celebrate now; there was food and drink and games and later there would be music, dancing and fireworks. As Kenji often said, sometimes the citizens needed an excuse to celebrate, have fun, take a few hours off from work. It did wonders for morale. The birth of the Fire Lord's and Fire Lady's first child was reason enough.

Zuko and Mai retired to their rooms shortly after and later took in the fireworks from their balcony, Akina sleeping peacefully against Zuko's chest, Mai resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity and adjustments. Friends came to visit and meet Akina, there was the naming ceremony, of course, and all those thank you notes to write in response to the wonderful array of gifts from around the world. There was sleep deprivation and worry along with tremendous joy.

The baby was two months old before they knew it. Zuko was back to working regular hours while Mai pitched in occasionally for a change of pace and to give her mind some adult stimulation. She still attended all the important meetings, as keenly observant as ever, though nursing an infant always limited her time away.

A few hours after one of those meetings, Mai silently prowled the hallways, a finally sleeping Akina in her arms, and overheard the councilmen talking. They were huddled together in a small ante- room, the door open halfway. What they said did not please her. In fact, Mai was enraged.

"I don't like the fact that the child was born in the Earth Kingdom. Royal heirs should be born in the palace just like they have always been. I mean, can we really consider her fully Fire Nation if she wasn't born on our soil?" Councilman Tanaka stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his deeply wrinkled face.

"Indeed," Councilman Misato agreed. He stood up to his full height and looked closely at all of his colleagues. "And the way the Fire Lord dotes on her, takes her to the office sometimes, actually changes her diapers, it's ridiculous. Doesn't he have more important things to do?"

Councilman Chibo nodded but kept his opinions to himself.

'Score one for Chibo,' Mai thought as she continued to listen in.

"Everyone is forgetting the most important issue." It was Kanto's time to speak. "The heir is female. Granted, Princess Azula had a brilliant mind. But she couldn't handle a little bit of pressure. Females get hysterical when they encounter trouble. It happens time and again. Are any of you happy with the idea of a female heir? Don't tell me that all of you aren't hoping their next child is a son?"

Even with one arm occupied holding onto her daughter, Mai was killer with her knives. Kanto was pinned to a tapestry and the wall behind it before he had a chance to blink. The rest of the men found themselves in similar situations, too slow to dodge the shiny silver blades as they flew through the air.

Mai strode imperiously into the small chamber. She glared at each and every councilman before beginning to speak. "Just as I have always suspected, you men are stupid. I mean, did you really think that no one could hear you? Or did you just assume that I was off having some hysterical fit somewhere while Zuko changed Akina's diaper? I'm going to say this only once; do not ever degrade my daughter or put her down because of her sex or where she was born. She is the heir to Fire Nation throne and both the Fire Lord and I could not be more pleased. Personally, I hope that all of our children are girls, just to spite each and every one of you antiquated bores." Mai turned away from the men then and walked slowly toward the door. "Zuko may think that all of you are the best choices for councilmen and perhaps you are good at what you're actually supposed to do. But he won't tolerate anyone speaking about his child the way you did. I would start looking for other jobs. Oh, and when you're free, just leave the knives on that little table over there. I'll come for them in the morning. Come on, Akina. Let's get out of here."

Once around the corner, Mai leaned against the wall and began to tremble. It wasn't the confrontation itself but the old feelings of worthlessness the remarks had dredged up that upset her. She had spent years feeling inadequate, unloved and useless simply because she was a girl, and a firstborn girl to boot. Her daughter would not know those feelings _ever_, not as long as Mai had breath in her.

* * *

_**Six Years Later**_

"How come Tenzin can bend and he's only five?" Akina asked her father after one of their special training sessions. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Zuko replied quickly and forcefully. "You'll bend when you're ready and if you never do that's fine as well. Look at your mother. She's deadly with those knives. She doesn't need to bend."

"I know, but the Fire Lord is supposed to firebend. That's what everyone says."

Akina wiped at the tears that filled her narrow gold eyes and pushed thick black bangs off her forehead. She was beautiful child, six years old now and the spitting image of Mai. It was almost eerie how much the two looked alike.

"Who said that to you, sweetie?" Zuko knelt down so he could look directly into damp, sorrowful eyes. He reached out and brushed a stray tear from her cheek.

Akina began to sob and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. "Some kids at school. They can bend already too and they said that I was stupid and couldn't be Fire Lord."

"Listen closely; I couldn't bend until I was seven and even then I wasn't very good. It took me a long time and a lot of hard work to get where I am. And you are _not_ stupid, Akina. You're a bright girl and will make a fine Fire Lord many, many years from now. How about you just concentrate on being a little girl and having some fun?"

"Okay," she snuffled. "Can I go find Mom and Kinako and Sayori?"

"Sure, go ahead. They're at the turtleduck pond."

Zuko watched his daughter run, ponytail bobbing up and down, her steps growing more and more light the further away she got. She had already moved on to something else and for that Zuko was glad. He hated when Mai or one of the girls cried. All he wanted to do was make everything better. And that wasn't always easy.

* * *

"How was the movement training today?" Mai asked Zuko as she nursed their youngest, four month old Sayori.

"It was good. Akina's bright and listens very well. She has more patience than I do too." Zuko contemplated telling Mai about their oldest's misgivings.

While he thought, Mai continued with the questions. "Did the girls get to sleep easily tonight?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, they're both asleep." He watched as Sayori finished up and began to drift off herself. "I'll put her down." He stood up and held out his arms for the infant. "Hello, baby," he said sweetly. "Time for bed." Lovingly and expertly, he placed her in the bassinet, the same one that both her sisters had used, and tucked her special blanket around her, making sure that she felt warm and secure before rejoining Mai on the sofa.

Mai edged closer to Zuko and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong, Zuko? Something's bothering you. I can tell."

"You'd think that I would learn? You always know, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. The fact that you're completely _transparent_ has nothing to do with that at all." Mai rolled her eyes and waited for her husband to continue.

"Akina's worried that she hasn't started bending yet. Apparently some kids at school were teasing her and said that she can't be Fire Lord if she can't bend."

"Oh great," Mai sighed. "I hope that you set her straight."

"I did my best. I don't want her to ever feel the same shame that I was made to feel. And I will not put pressure on her. I don't care if she ever bends. I just want her to be happy."

"And that is why you're a good father," Mai assured her husband. Zuko beamed at the praise. "Akina's too young to be worried about stuff like that. Fire Lord; for Agni's sake, that's decades away."

"I know, I know; listen, I was thinking that maybe a little time with Iroh would help. He's such a good teacher and I never appreciated him when he was teaching me. He's a little mellower than I am. He could do firebending forms with Akina. Maybe the two of us could show her some of the dragons' moves. Then when she does make fire, if she does, she'll have already started her basic forms."

"Zuko, it's all right. You don't need to convince me. I can make all the arrangements if you like. And Akina will be thrilled to see Iroh. She adores him."

"Thanks, Mai." Zuko tilted her face up, one finger beneath her chin, and kissed her passionately.

"I like where this is going," Mai gasped when Zuko finally pulled away. Her voice was suggestive and she put one hand strategically close to the tightening crotch of Zuko's pants. "I think that _you_ like where it's going to."

"I do," he rasped. "So what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**Ba Sing Se**

As soon as they stepped over the Jasmine Dragon's threshold, Akina tore through the tea shop calling out for her great uncle. She weaved her way through the maze of tables and chairs and darted into the kitchen where she found the old man busy talking with a very attentive Ping.

"Ah, look who's here," the tea maker exclaimed with a huge grin. Immediately, Iroh bent down to wrap still strong arms around his great niece. She grinned back and wrapped her_ small_ arms as far around Iroh as they could go. "Ping, do you remember Akina?"

"I do indeed. Hello, Princess Akina." Ping bowed and made an exaggerated sweeping gesture with his arm.

The girl giggled. "Hi, I remember you too. Can I go out in the garden, Uncle Iroh?"

"Just for a few minutes; I'm working on lunch for everyone."

"K; bye, Uncle."

With that she was gone, running up and down the slate pathways, stopping to sniff flowers that appealed to her and checking out a bush that she had helped Iroh to plant during their last visit.

Meanwhile, Mai and Zuko along with two and a half year old Kinako and baby Sayori were just making it to the kitchen.

"Hi, Uncle," Zuko smiled. "I'm really glad to see you."

"It's been awhile, hasn't it? Akina is out back in the garden, but I told her not to take too long. Ping and I are almost finished with lunch. Now, let me look at all of you."

He stepped back, wiping his hands on his apron, and took in his family. "You all look wonderful. Kinako, how about a hug for your old great uncle?"

Without hesitation, the toddler moved forward and held on tightly to Iroh's legs. He stroked her hair and remarked how pretty she was. "You're a bit of your mother and a bit of your father. How is your little baby sister?"

"Good," Kinako declared with a toothy grin.

"Here, Uncle, do you want to hold her?" Mai handed Sayori over to Iroh and he cradled her lovingly.

"Nephew, I hope you know exactly how lucky you are. Your family is beautiful."

"I am lucky," Zuko said softly. "Are you still okay with giving Akina some instruction?"

"I'm honoured to teach her a little something. Nothing would make me happier than passing on some of my knowledge to my great niece. She's a dear and I don't like to hear that she worries about her fire or lack of it. Six years old…it's ridiculous."

"Thank you, Iroh. I think I'll head upstairs and feed Sayori before we eat our lunch." Mai reached out for the baby and the tea maker handed her back reluctantly.

"Of course; Zuko and I will mind the others. Come along Kinako; I need your help with the tea."

"See you in a bit." Zuko kissed Mai and watched as she walked up the stairs.

Iroh clapped the Fire Lord on the back. "Like I said, nephew, you are one lucky man."

* * *

"Do you know about balance, Akina?" Iroh and the little girl sat on a bench that had been strategically placed beneath a huge shade tree.

"Sort of," she answered. "Daddy talks about it and so does Aang."

"Everything, including _you,_ works better when it's in balance. If you have _too _much anger or_ too_ much sorrow, or too much worry it's likely that your school work will suffer or your bending or your knife throwing. Do you understand?"

"Mmm, I think so."

"And have you been worried lately?" Akina nodded. "You're worried that you haven't made any flames yet, right?" Another nod. "Well, let's see if we can put that worry aside and work on some firebending forms."

"But I can't bend!"

"That doesn't matter. When you do begin to bend, you will already know some forms. And even if you're not a bender, these forms are wonderful for your concentration and will help you to move with grace and ease, like your mother does."

"She's real quiet and so is Daddy."

"Exactly; so let's get started." Iroh got up from the bench with a slight groan, and then began to bend and stretch, loosening stiff muscles.

Akina copied his every move, her face a study in concentration; lips pursed, eyes narrowed.

"I haven't started yet, my dear." Iroh chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Now, watch what I do and then try to repeat it."

A quick study, the heir to the Fire Nation throne mimicked Iroh's moves fluidly. Repeating the same movements over and over was soothing and soon Akina felt nothing but a sort of peace. Her limbs began to move almost automatically as she kept sharp gold eyes on her great uncle. Neither saw Zuko standing in the open doorway to the kitchen, his shoulder leaning into the frame and a wistful sort of smile on his face. There was something exciting about learning forms for the first time. He recalled when firebending was new to him, a mystery almost, something wonderful to be learned and honed; that was before all the frustration and anger set in. That was before his father deemed him a complete waste of time and space. Akina would never know that feeling. She was surrounded by people who loved and cherished her, no matter what her abilities might be.

"You're looking good, Akina," he called when Iroh finally stopped. "How did you like it?"

She gave Iroh a bow before running up to her father and chattering excitedly about balance and forms. "Can I do more tomorrow?"

"Yep; I think that maybe Uncle and I will show you the Dragon Dance tomorrow. What do you think of that?"

"Cool," she shrieked and ran inside to get some water and find Mai.

* * *

"So, good day, huh?" Mai asked as she and Zuko snuggled under the covers.

It was well past midnight and the tea shop was silent. The streets of Ba Sing Se were quiet too, only the occasional shout or crash disturbing the stillness.

"Yeah, it was a good day. You should have seen Akina. She had no problem with any of the forms." Zuko was every inch the proud father.

Mai brushed the hair out of Zuko's eyes. "I'll watch tomorrow. And you need a haircut."

"You can do that tomorrow too, if you like," the Fire Lord said amicably.

"Okay, I will." Mai tucked herself in closer to Zuko's warm body. "It's cold tonight. You can feel winter coming."

"Let me turn up the heat then."

Mai rolled her eyes but appreciated the warmth emanating from Zuko's body. "I'll always keep you around even if it's only for that," she joked.

"I can do a lot more than warm you up." Zuko practically leered at Mai before he dove in for a kiss that led to gentle touches.

The touches became more urgent and intimate and soon Mai wasn't worried about keeping warm any longer. Her mind and body were occupied with far more important things, like the feel of Zuko's mouth kissing her everywhere and the feel of him moving inside her.

When they were done, a delicious sleepiness came over them both. And when the morning sun lit up their bedroom, both were rested and excited to start the day.

* * *

Iroh went over the same forms with Akina again, spending more than an hour repeating the motions. Then he introduced a new form and let the girl get the hang of it before beckoning Zuko over.

"Your father and I want to teach you something very special. It's called the Dragon Dance."

"Dragons can't dance, Uncle." Akina laughed.

"Oh, but this form is very much like a dance and it was invented by the original fire benders; both your father and I have met the Sun Warriors and the dragons. Maybe one day your father will take you to see them."

The six year old practically shivered with excitement. "Could we Daddy? I wanna see the dragons."

"Well, um, maybe. But we can't just drop in on them. I'll have to ask the Sun Warriors. They like their privacy."

"Aww, but I wanna go," she pouted.

"I said we'll see, Akina. Now, watch what your great uncle and I do."

Her lips protruded sulkily for a few minutes but soon she became entranced with the Dragon Dance and a smile replaced the pout. Mai, Kinako and Sayori sat on the bench and watched the proceedings quietly.

"Like this?" Akina asked. She did the moves almost perfectly, her little body fluid and supple and graceful.

"That's excellent," Zuko declared. "Let's do it together."

The three of them move in synchrony and it was beautiful to watch. Mai was captivated, looking at her husband and her oldest daughter moving together like that.

"Hey, Daddy," the girl stated when they were done. "I'm not worried anymore."

Zuko put his hand on her head and smiled. "Good. Take things as they come, Akina. It's so much easier. And I learned that from experience."

"How about a nice cup of tea," Iroh suggested. "It's a bit cool out here in the breeze and my old bones can't take that as well anymore."

"I'll get it started," Mai said. "Zuko, you watch the girls." She put the baby in her husband's arms and glided into the kitchen to make a pot of chai.

* * *

Three days later, on the final day of their visit, Akina made her first flames. She never looked back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Everything Happens in Ba Sing Se**

_**Chapter 10: Goodbye**_

_**Five Years Later**_

Zuko had a headache; not an ordinary headache but one that seemed to originate at the base of his skull and then radiate outwards, making his temples and his forehead throb mercilessly. The noise in the hallway outside his office wasn't helping. The shrieks of his three daughters managed to penetrate the thick wood door and bounce around the room. Zuko had had enough. He dropped the letter he had been mindlessly staring at for the past fifteen minutes, got up from his chair and strode angrily to the door. When he yanked it open all three girls turned to look at their father. They were silent now, the look on Zuko's face enough to quiet anyone.

"Go!" His voice was low and angry and a little bit frightening. As his eyes scanned his daughters' faces, they lit upon a slightly singed end of antique tapestry. "Akina, I've told you countless times to not bend in the hallways or in your bedroom or anywhere else but the training rooms or outside. You don't have enough control yet. For Agni's sake, what if Sayori or Kinako had gotten hurt?"

Akina lowered her head and stared at the tiny orange flames that licked at the edges of the red runner they all stood upon. When she finally looked back up, her eyes were damp with tears. She hated disappointing her father, not due to any fear of him, but because of the intensity of the love she felt for the man. "I'm really sorry, Daddy. We'll go to the training room right now and I'm sorry about the tapestry too. It's just it's raining outside and we were kind of bored so…."

"Boredom is not an excuse. Don't let it happen again, Akina. You are the oldest and both of your sisters look up to you. Unfair as that may seem sometimes, it's a fact. Use your position wisely."

"Yes, Daddy," Akina sniffled. "I'll do better."

The Fire Lord's face softened then. "It was a mistake and I've made plenty in my lifetime." He moved forward and placed a hand on Akina's head, ruffling her black hair gently. "Why don't you go to the library instead, maybe read a few stories to them. After dinner, we can work on your bending a bit. I need to get rid of this headache, though. It's killing me."

The princess could see the pain in her father's eyes very clearly. "Okay, I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye girls; I love you." Zuko watched as his three daughters skipped down the corridor, Akina lagging a bit behind, glancing back over her shoulder every few steps.

* * *

Back in the office, Zuko slouched down in his comfortable chair and then leaned forward, allowing his head to hang between his knees. He rubbed vigorously at his temples but the motion did nothing to alleviate the pain.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

With a heavy sigh, he sat up straight again and picked up the forgotten letter. It was from Ping and detailed his Uncle Iroh's deteriorating health. It was the fourth such letter that Zuko had received over the past few months and the Fire Lord was more than upset now; he was terrified. He scanned the characters, focusing on the words like 'fatigue' and 'strain' and 'discomfort' and 'healers'. He needed to face the truth. Iroh was very sick and could well be dying. It was time to pay the man, who for all intents and purposes was his 'real' father, a visit.

As he quietly brooded, the door to his office opened and Mai entered, tray in hand. He didn't notice his wife until she stood right beside him.

"Mai, hi; I didn't hear the door open." He gave her a barely there smile and then held the letter out to her.

"Akina told me that you have a bad headache. She was concerned." Mai gave the letter a quick glance and then put it back down. "I'll read it in a minute." She moved around behind his chair and then put her cool fingers to his temples, massaging them with just the right amount of pressure. It felt good, much better than _his_ halfhearted attempt at pain relief had. "Drink that tea now. It's got painkilling herbs in it."

Zuko gulped the hot brew down obediently. "Akina was worried about me?"

"She's eleven, Zuko, and pretty perceptive. Besides, you _told_ her that you have a headache."

"Yeah, right; I was angry and yelled at the girls because they were noisy and Akina was bending in the hall and I had just finished that letter from Ping."

Mai removed her fingers and kissed one temple before snatching up the offending missive. She read it speedily, her frown growing deeper as she continued. "Ping is obviously very worried, Zuko. Iroh doesn't want to burden us or some such nonsense. Don't you think it's time we went to Ba Sing Se to see what's going on for ourselves? This isn't just anybody. It's _Iroh_."

"I was thinking the same thing. We'll get packed and head off in a few days. I don't care if the girls miss a few weeks of school. They can make it up somehow."

"There are _some_ perks to being children of the Fire Lord," Mai intoned dryly. "I'll go tell the girls now. They're in the library, doing just what you asked them to. You concentrate on getting rid of that headache and getting your work organized."

"Yes, ma'am," Zuko couldn't help replying.

Mai gave him a glance that could wilt flowers and then glided to the door. "Dinner is in two hours."

* * *

A week later, the royal family arrived safely in Ba Sing Se and made their way by carriage to the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko's brow was furrowed as he pulled open the teashop's front doors and let Mai and the children pass. Two guards, there to watch over the three girls should Mai and Zuko decide to go out for an evening or two, followed Zuko inside and awaited their orders.

"You can sit at a table, men. I'll see about getting you some tea."

The teashop was deserted and Zuko wondered if it was closed for the afternoon. Why then had the front door been open? The quiet and emptiness gave the normally cheerful and busy place an eerie feel. Zuko headed back into the kitchen as the carriage driver brought in their trunks, leaving them at the foot of the stairs. Akina followed her father, eager to see Iroh and Ping.

"Should we be quiet, Daddy, 'cause Uncle Iroh is sick?" She slipped her hand into her father's and he gave it a squeeze.

"I don't think Uncle would want us to do that. He likes people around him, Akina. He likes life."

The girl nodded as they stepped into the empty kitchen. "Where's Uncle?"

There were empty pots of tea scattered about and a huge pot of something that smelled like fish soup bubbling away. Zuko, his expression worried, lowered the flames beneath the pot and decided to head upstairs.

"I want you to wait with your mother and sisters, Akina. I'm going upstairs to check things out."

The girl was about to protest but thought better of it. "Okay; do you think Uncle's all right?"

"I don't know." Zuko sounded upset now and irritated by the questions. "Just go back with your mother and let me find Uncle Iroh."

Akina went back to the dining area while Zuko ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Iroh's bedroom door was ajar and the Fire Lord was relieved to hear the snores that came from his bed. Ping napped in a chair off to the side, the book he had been reading slowing working its way out of his grasp.

After creeping silently over to the bed and peering down at his uncle, Zuko had every intention of leaving quietly. But his foot got tangled up in a drooping bit of blanket and he dropped onto the bed with a loud thump.

Startled, both Iroh and Ping awoke. The tea maker's face broke into a warm, welcoming smile while Ping looked at Zuko sourly.

"You woke up your uncle." He stated the obvious very disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Uncle. We didn't find you downstairs and its afternoon and there was a pot of soup still cooking. I was worried. We all were." The Fire Lord looked searchingly at the old man.

"I was just a little tired. So I decided to close the shop early. It seems that age has suddenly crept up on me."

"Uncle, I know that you're ill. Please, don't try to spare us or anything like that. We're here to help and spend time with you."

Iroh gave Ping a glare. "I told you not to let Zuko know. And you had better tend to that soup. It's tonight's supper, remember."

"I had to tell your nephew. It's wrong to keep such things from those closest to you." Ping sounded almost haughty. "Your family loves you, Iroh, and wants to be with you in your sickness, not back at the Fire Nation palace, ignorant about your condition. I don't care if you're angry at me. Fire me if you want. I did the right thing."

The old tea maker sighed. "Oh, Ping, you've been a good friend to me for years now and a valued assistant. I could never fire you and I'm not really angry. I simply didn't want to worry Zuko and Mai and the kids."

"Well, I'm glad that Ping wrote me those letters. You've done so much for me, Uncle, and I want to help all that I can." Zuko's eyes welled up with unshed tears. "Do you know what's wrong with you? How bad is it?"

"The healers aren't sure; I'm tired all the time and my joints ache and I enjoy spending time in bed far more than I should. It's so warm and cozy in here. I think, nephew dear, that I am simply getting old and my time is approaching quickly." He reached out and took Zuko's hand. "Don't you be sad! I've had a good life, a wonderful life. You and your family have been a huge part of that. I'm okay with leaving now, really I am. Sure I would love to see your beautiful girls all grown up, but I can imagine them as young ladies quite clearly. It's okay, Zuko." He patted the younger man's hand and Zuko suddenly felt like a sad, lost little boy.

His voice cracked when he finally spoke. "But, but what are we going to do without you?"

"You'll manage and you will be fine. I promise you that, nephew. You're such a fine man and you've grown so much over the years. I'm proud of you, of all that you have accomplished and of the life that you have built for yourself. You should be proud too. Now, how about you make me some green tea, the way I like it. You're almost as good a tea maker as I am now."

"No one is as good as you, Uncle. No one even comes close." Zuko flashed the man a grin. "But, I'll do my best. Come on, Ping. You can check the soup."

* * *

Mai cupped Zuko's scarred cheek and he covered her hand with his. "He's dying, isn't he?" she whispered. "Your face always tells me everything."

Zuko nodded and fought back more tears. "Yeah; he looks so old suddenly, like half the life has gone out of him. Oh, Mai, I hate to think of living without him."

"So do I and the girls will miss him terribly. I think that we should have a wonderful few days here or stay as long as you like. Let's enjoy Iroh while we still have him. Does he want some tea?"

"Yeah, green. I'll make it for him. And Mai…." He kissed her tenderly, then pulled back and stared deep into her narrow gold eyes. "I love you so much."

"I know you do." She took his hand in hers then and guided him into the kitchen. "Let's make some tea."

The girls were sitting at the small table nibbling on almond cookies.

"Hi, Daddy," they all cried at once.

Zuko felt that powerful surge of love and protectiveness he always experienced when he laid eyes upon his daughters. "Hi, girls, who wants to help me make Uncle some tea and carry it up to his room?"

Instantly, all three girls were gathered around him, eager to help. Mai giggled at the sight and decided to sit down and watch. Ping meanwhile was stirring the fish soup with unusual vigor.

"There'll be nothing left of the pot, Ping," Mai joked.

"Hmmph," was the man's only reply. He added some seasoning then and stirred some more before heading for the kitchen door. "It's ready to serve now. You can eat whenever you're hungry. I'm going home. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

Zuko gave Ping a quick wave and turned back to his daughters. "Okay, then girls; Akina, could you fetch the green tea leaves from the pantry? Sayori, how about you find a nice teapot and Kinako, you can get a tray with two cups for the guards. They want some tea too."

Zuko and his daughters bustled about the kitchen until the tea was brewed for both Uncle and the guards who waited patiently in the dining area. Mai watched with a mixture of amusement and sadness. Her husband was adorable when he interacted with their children and her love for all of them really knew no bounds. But, this visit with Iroh could very well be their last. And an important chapter of their lives was about to close. Perhaps, somehow, they could all keep the Jasmine Dragon going even after Iroh's passing.

"Hey, would you like to come upstairs with us?" Zuko was leaning in close to Mai and after his question he placed a quick kiss to her temple.

"I would like that very much."

* * *

Akina proudly carried the tray with a steaming cup of green tea up the stairs and presented it to Iroh with a bright smile. "Here, Uncle; we made you tea. I hope you like it." She put the tray down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. "Can I sit here?"

"Certainly you can; come on, girls." He waved Kinako and Sayori over. "You can sit on the bed too."

The two younger ones jumped aboard, jostling the old man a bit but he simply laughed and rubbed their heads.

"Hi, Uncle," Sayori, five years old now, declared cheerily. "Try the tea." She bit her lip and watched anxiously, waiting for the old man to pick up the green porcelain cup. Her deep gold eyes shone and she tugged at her long brown braid.

"I will indeed." Iroh reached for the cup and took a sip. "Ah, it's quite good. Thank you very much, young ladies."

"Are you sick?" Kinako asked. She was approaching eight years old now and was at that blunt stage when children say exactly what is on their minds. "You look different."

"Yes, dear, I am. But having all of you here makes me feel much better."

Kinako smiled at his reply. "Good; do you wanna hear about my school?"

"Certainly; tell me everything."

The remainder of the afternoon passed pleasantly in conversation, the girls relating stories to Iroh about training and school and friends while Mai and Zuko added details here and there and the old man gave his take on things. When Sayori's stomach began to rumble, Mai decided that it was time to eat.

"Can you make it downstairs for dinner, Iroh, or would you like us to bring some up?" Mai quirked her eyebrows and awaited his reply.

"I think I've spent long enough in bed for now. I'll join you in the dining room shortly."

Zuko held out his hand to help Iroh up but the man refused. "I can still make it out of bed and down the stairs all right. You go on and get the table set."

"Okay, Uncle. We'll see you shortly."

When he reached the door, Zuko turned back to look at the old man struggling to get out of his bed. His movements were a far cry from those of the man Zuko had traveled with fifteen and more years ago. Zuko's heart was heavy with grief as he joined his family on the stairs. His life was about to change and he did not look forward to it one bit.

* * *

Mai was getting ready for bed. Zuko was already under the covers and he watched her go about her nightly routines with a wistful sort of expression. It was as if he had suddenly realized how quickly one's life can change, how suddenly people can leave it and how these small details of everyday life should be treasured. Everything was tinged with new significance and meaning.

"How are you?" Mai asked as she slid beneath the sheets, facing Zuko.

Mai's hand reached out to touch her husband's face, fingers stroking his cheek gently. Zuko shook his head and shrugged, unsure how to answer that question.

"Do you just want to go to sleep or do you want to talk?" Mai continued.

It was usually _she_ who was taciturn and Zuko verbose, but tonight everything had changed around. Instead of replying, Zuko reached for Mai, pulling her in tight to him, pressing her breasts into his chest. He began to kiss her then, deeply and hard. Mai responded eagerly as she always did, despite the tincture of sadness that hovered over the tea shop and all the people in it.

When they finally broke apart, Mai wriggled out of her nightgown and Zuko ripped off his sleep pants.

"Need you," he declared hoarsely.

"I know," Mai acknowledged. "I'm here."

Zuko's lovemaking was almost frenzied and there were none of his usual gentle touches and sweet words. It was as if he was pouring all his anger and frustration and sadness into Mai's body, biting her here, pinching her there and thrusting with complete abandon. It was exhilarating and a tiny bit painful and Mai loved every minute of it.

"Better," she asked wryly when they were both done. Mai ran a hand through his damp hair and then kissed his forehead. "That was amazing, by the way."

"Mmm," the Fire Lord hummed sleepily. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"If I didn't like it, I would have stopped you, so don't worry about that. Let's get some sleep, Zuko."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was breathing softly and evenly. Mai watched him slumber for a bit, her eyes growing misty as she thought about the pain her husband would endure for the next few months or longer. She loved Iroh too, as did the children, but there was no denying Zuko's especially strong bond with the old man. His death would hit Zuko hard and she would be there to help him through.

* * *

Iroh hung on for another five days, growing steadily weaker as the time passed. Somehow, despite the sadness that Zuko, Mai, Ping and the children felt, those five days were joyous ones. Iroh was in fine humor. He told funny stories of his years at sea with Zuko, and of their weeks wandering the Earth Kingdom. At the time, everything had seemed bleak and painful to Zuko, but now he could see the humor in certain events and situations. The girls adored the stories and would huddle around the tea maker, giggling and sneaking peaks at their father.

Little Sayori clung hardest to the old man though she had known him for the briefest amount of time. She sat beside him every chance she got and crawled up onto his lap when he permitted it. It seemed that she could sense her great uncle's impending death just as well as the rest of them and understood that the time they had left together should be well spent.

"I made you a picture, Uncle," she declared on the fifth day. "Here."

With great fanfare, she had a pronounced dramatic flair, Sayori presented the drawing, holding it up for Iroh and pointing out every detail, giving a long explanation for each. Iroh couldn't help but chuckle and pull the little girl in for a hug.

"Thank you, Sayori. It's a wonderful picture. You made my day!"

The princess's eyes shone with pride and delight and she snuggled against Iroh's chest. "I love you, Uncle."

"And I love _you_; your mom and dad must be very proud of such a fine little girl." Iroh glanced over at Mai and Zuko who sat off to the side.

The Fire Lord and Fire Lady held hands, not saying anything, simply watching and listening, enjoying the sound of Iroh's voice. As the day progressed, the tea maker fell into a deep sleep, waking up only once. It was then that he said his final goodbyes, and had a special word for everyone. When he slipped from life into the realm of death, his family and Ping surrounded him. No one wept, not yet. But a strange silence hung over the room. A wonderful man, a wise man, someone who throughout his life had brought so much joy, was gone. His family's world would never be quite the same.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Two Years Later**_

The Jasmine Dragon was bustling with activity. Zuko was in the kitchen with Ping, sweating over what seemed like their hundredth pot of tea that day. Mai, along with Akina, Kinako and Sayori, all wearing crisp white aprons, served the many customers.

It was the second anniversary of Iroh's death and Mai and Zuko had decided to mark the day by throwing open the doors of the tea shop, serving free tea to anyone who stepped across the threshold. Many of the customers had been around in Iroh's day and they bemoaned the man's loss, as well as the slight decline in the quality of the tea. No one could brew quite like Iroh.

There were new customers too, some there to see the royal family of the Fire Nation serving tea to commoners and to gaze warily at the guards who manned each corner of the shop while others were there simply to enjoy a cup of good tea after a busy day of work.

The girls were having a great time shyly talking to customers and carefully balancing trays all under the watchful eye of their mother. It was hard work but even Zuko would admit now, there was something satisfying about pleasing people. There was something satisfying in simple labor.

He was pleased that his daughters took to it so well. They would not be pampered princesses but girls who knew about all kinds of people and could hold a conversation with each. Life was all about balance after all. Iroh had taught him _that _valuable lesson many years earlier and Zuko and Mai would teach it to _their_ children. The old man would be pleased, wherever he was.

"We need some more oolong, Zuko," Mai announced as she pushed open the kitchen door with her hip.

She watched as her husband dropped some dried tea leaves into yet another pot. After he poured in the hot water, he turned to Mai and smiled. She smiled back and stepped forward, close enough for Zuko to kiss her.


End file.
